When Two Clans Collide
by MimiFictionBitch
Summary: When Sam (Sandalio Evans) king of the werewolves sees his arch enemy and hated rival Mercedes ( Aurora Jones)queen of the vampires he is shocked to Find that Seeing Her Face to face brings more than just hatred to surface, Could A Romance Between Clans blossom ? Or will Forbidden Love Be there Fate ... the chase is on for aurora's heart.. however cold it may be.
1. Introduction

cast & story line introduction for : When 2 Clans Collide Chapter 1

hi girls & girls this is my first ever samcedes fan-fiction attempt , but i am a firm shipper of the adorable couple and this is just basically a little introduction into the names of my characters and some little details for the first chapter . i have changed the characters names but their glee names will be written to just so there is no confusion on who is who.

i really love supernatural samcedes fics especially JADZIWINE's : BLOOD LUST & BULLET WOUNDS Fan Fic if you haven't read it lawdd you must be living under a rock ! it is amazing so please go check it out !... i would really really love for any that reads this (if anyone does x_x ) to leave a review and tell me what you think of the idea if i should continue and post chapter 1 or just completely scrap it and stick to reading fics instead of writing Them lol ..

Peace,Love & Ship Samcedes

-Mimi xo

WHEN TWO CLANS COLLIDE...

Cast Names and Meanings :

**Aurora** **Jones **( Aka Mercedes) also known to some as **Mora** (meaning a supernatural being that causes nightmares) is the '**vampire queen of hell'** who lives in( and who is queen of )'**Shadow Fort Manor' **a huge castle that resides beside '**The Forbidden Forest Of Selphira' **in the town of** 'Shadow Acre' **also known as '**The Dark Side Of The Realm' **she is daughter of the late Vampire king and Queen '**Caleb & Amaia Jones' **mercedes parents both died in a great battle between the vampire elders and werewolf elders for each others kingdom and to enslave each others heritage therefore leaving mercedes to pick up the pieces of a broken household and step up to her role as '**Queen Of Vampires**' a role she had been preparing for her whole life. ( Despises Humans & Werewolves Apart From those who have remained loyal to her (kurt , blaine and Brittany).

**Sandalio Evans (** Aka Sam ) (**Sandalio** meaning 'true wolf') is the '**King Of Werewolves' **who lives in '**Pad Foot Manor**' that resides beside '**Lake Lycie**l' in the town of '**Eclipse Edge**' the rival town of '**Shadow Acre**' he is the son of Werewolf King & Queen '**Xavier & Lorelei Evans**' & Twin brother of '**Quinn Evans**' his father died in the great battle along with mercedes father therefore making him '**King Of Werewolves**' ( he despises all vampires but one in particular , one that mesmerizes all in her wake...'**AURORA MERCEDES JONES**')

**Mara Lopez ( **aka Santanna ) (**Mara** meaning evil blood drinking female Vampire Demon that attacks people during their sleep and haunts their thoughts) is one of mercedes best friends and chief body and overseer of weapons.

**Toci Chang** ( Aka Tina ) ( **Toci** Meaning Bloodthirsty Aztec Goddess Descendant Also Known As '**Tonantzin**' ) Mercedes Bestest Friend Since childhood, Who is fiercely Loyal and always by mercedes side.

**Accalia Pierce** ( Aka Brittany ) ( **Accalia** Meaning She-wolf) is a werewolf whose allegiance lies with Mercedes and the Vampire Clan.

**Arnou Abrams** ( Aka Artie ) is a werewolf who is best friends with sam.

**Porcelain Hummel **( Aka Kurt ) Werewolf who is neutral towards both clans but prefers mercedes )

**Tricci Chang **( Aka Mike ) ( **Tricci** short for **Triccolitch **meaning a type of vampire who is closest to a werewolf ) mike is a vampire whose allegiance lies with same and the werewolf clan.

**Blaez Anderson** ( Aka Blaine ) Also a werewolf and is also a friend to both clans

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** ( Human accomplice to sam )

**Finn Hudson** ( aka **Fester** to everyone ) is a zombie who lives within '**Zamora Cemetery**'

**Rachel Berry** ( aka **The Winging Woman** ) is a ghost who also resides in '**Zamora Cemetery**' with her boyfriend finn hudson.

**William Shuester** ( Aka **The Troll King** )

**Sue Sylvester** ( Aka **The Wicked Witch** )

**Emma Pilsbury **( Is a Zombie married To will Shuester and under '**Droodermort Bridge**' in **troll town** )

**Sugar Motta **( is a human who goes into the human realm to lure unsuspecting victims to their deaths for the vampires of '**Shadow Acre**'.

**Wade/Unique **( is a ghost that fiercely walks the halls of '**Shadow Fort Manor**'.

**Tunstall , Tiephra , Toralu & Tate **( are all Werewolf Elders)

**Lucian, Sonja , Saphilra & Viktor** ( Are all Vampire Elders )

**Quinn Evans **( twin werewolf sister of sam )

In Chapter One Kurt and Blaine are throwing their annual Dark Side Of The World Ball in which all living and dead lifeforms that reside in the dark realm attend the biggest party ( including vampires, werewolves , goblins , witches , ghosts , and trolls ) when the werewolves show up their clan cant stop them selves from clashing with their arch enemies ... but sam is finding something more infuriating than just the presence of the vampires,,,,,, its the fact that their queen the woman he was born to hate a woman who makes his blood boil at the mere mention of her name is looking sinfully delectable... to push aside the stirring feelings he feels not only in the pit of his stomach but also the pit of his pants ;) he makes the stupid decision of taunting the vampire queen resulting in a slanging match that could ruin kurt and blaine's ball.

okay so Who wants chapter one ? :D


	2. CH1: Lust, Drama & Unwanted Stirrings

When two clans collide chapter 1 : Lust, Drama & Unwanted Stirrings

I hope This isn't a disappointment to you all x_x i wanted to give as much detail as possible so you could visualize it as if you were there ! hope you enjoy please please REVIEW and let me know what you thought Of Chapter 1 ( also in this chapter i use latin & russian as a second language to my characters i cannot speak these languages myself so im kinda relying on good ol google translator lol so if i have misspelled something or it isn't right let me know & ill correct it and i use a poem called Lady Darkness By Joanna Martin But i have changed up the wording a little bit to make it more like a song and shortened it, it is performed by mercedes as if she actually wrote it herself , and has a rock/heavy metal feel to it , really gritty and dark but with a sexy and soulful vibe , almost reminiscent of The Glee Girls performance of 'Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer" lol hope you enjoy ) also sandalio is sam so if i write sam one minute and sandalio the next dont get confused lol

Peace Love & All Things Samcedes

-Mimi xo

**Porcelain Hummel & Blaez Anderson Request Your Sinful Presence **

**At Our Tantalizing Annual Dark Side Of The World Ball **

**Tonight At 7:30pm**

**At Klaine Manor **

**So Paint Your Face On , Sharpen Your Fangs , Wash Your Manes **

**& Clean Your Brains Because Its Going To Get Fiercely UnGodly Up In Here Bitches!**

**Dress Code : Sinfully Delectable ;) absolutely NO PLAID *side eye rachel berry***

**Aurora (Mercedes POV) :**

I had to let out a little chuckle at the end of reading Porcy and B's invite , leave it up to rachel berry to die in an all plaid pant suit ughhh even the image of it gives me a headache and don't even get me started on her leech of a boyfriend lets just say the cemetery is the perfect place for them.

Looking in the large mirror in front of me i couldn't help but admire what my momma and jiffy corn bread has blessed me with , being a vampire food that can sustain me is hard to come by but finding a jiffy corn bread recipe was a revelation for me not only did it taste amazing it also graced me with an ass that brought men to their knees.

Standing at 5'3 , my curves were just immoral known to make a few priests do a lil sinning if you catch my drift albeit right before their throats were ripped out but hey who am i to judge right?, My smooth chocolate skin shimmered ever so subtly under the moonlight that is pouring through my balcony window, as my eyes skimmed over my bountiful breasts i took in my outfit for the night , "**Miss Jones If You Don't Look Like Sex On Legs I don't Know What Does**" i murmered to myself.

The Spaghetti Strapped Bright Ruby Red Latex Peplum Dress porcelain had so generously Made for me served as a second skin , hugging my body & accentuating every curve i had to offer and my 6-inch red stilettos were giving me legs for days honey , as my 22-inch black & lilac indian remy weave fell flawlessly down my back in soft waves i pulled it to one side and finished doing my makeup of a simple cat eye style eyeliner with eye catching lashes and to top it all off a bright cherry red lipstick .

"**AYE DIOS MIOS Mora when are you gunna let me get alls up on that ?**" _Mara_ (Santanna) stood by my bedroom door fanning herself whilst staring at my assets wearing a tight leather peplum skirt and a white crop top that had "BITE ME BITCHES" written across the front i turned to face her as _Toci_ (tina) Came up Behind her donning a black halter dress that stopped just above her knees pairing her dress up with a pair of black stilettos similar to mine, "**Oh Wow Mora don't you look delicious porcelains gunna flip when he see's how vivacious you are in that dress , yes ma'am you better werk**" i laughed as _Toci_ snapped her fingers like porcelain always does when he finds something fierce.

"**in Your Dreams Mara & thank you Toci your looking bitable your self**" i poked my tongue out to them as i gathered up the leads for my prized hell hounds, i never go to a social event without them "**Every night Aurora Every night** " i heard Mara quip back.

Walking down the stairs towards the front door Toci Called Out my babies names at the top of her voice and it wasn't but 2 seconds before ivy & pandora came bounding down the hallway.

now hell hounds aren't your usual run of the mill undead dogs , they are majestic creatures that demand respect in their wake , with fur as red as the fiery lava pits of hell and eyes as grey as the most troublesome storm . they each took turns in circling me close rubbing their body's against my legs for comfort as i put their leads on .. "**καλά κορίτσια**" ("good girls") (hell hounds only understand and answer to russian).

"**Really Mora Your bringing the mutts with us ?**" Mara side eyed me and sneered at ivy & pandora as we left the manor and made our way to klaine's , "**Oh there'll be Mutts There but it wont be Ivy and Pandora**" i smirked back "**oooo miss jones if that wasn't an indirect to a certain werewolf clan i don't know what is **" Toci laughed from behind me "**ugh its bad enough those fleabags to even live in the same realm as us & now i have to Be in the same room as them ? ugh ain't nobody got time for that toci their lucky its porcy's and blaez event but so help me if that Evans even try's to start some shit like last year i will pop the fuck off on his Scooby Doo Where the fuck are you Looking ass" **i really was in no mood to be in the same room as that dog he's arrogant, obnoxious, thinks he's gods gift to women , and don't get me started on that lemon juice mop he calls hair he just gets under my skin at every social event our clans are invited too.

"**της, πρόκειται να είναι μια μακρά νύχτα**" ("its going to be a long night") i said under my breath as we reached the opened doors of klaine manor.. walking into the grand ball area mara and toci went to the open bar to get a glass of champagne ,failing to find Blaez & Porcy i made my way to the vampire section of the ballroom with ivy & pandora in tow , taking my seat on a gorgeous red throne blaez had set up for me i watched as everyone took in my presence , my outfit and my hellhounds. smirking i took a glass of an AB+ Blood cocktail and raised it towards my loyal subjects before taking in my surroundings..

"**пусть партия начинается**" ("Let The party begin")

**Sandalio (Sam Pov )**:

ugh to say im not looking forward to this ball is an understatement especially having to be in the same vicinity as those over grown bats that are known as the Jones clan , you know i watched Twighlight and i might add what a heap of bullshit it is all that sparkling skin shit is fake as fuck at best their skin looks like someone randomly flicked glitter on them , and i cant even tell you how offended me & my pack got when we saw the feeble size of the so called "werewolves" we are 10 x the size of those puppies.

looking down in front of me i saw my mother smile with pride as she fixed my red tie that set of my black custom made Armani suit perfectly , stepping backwards she brush her hands over my shoulders and cupped my cheeks "**fili mi ... at vobis pater vester esset supérbi' **( "my son ... look at you your father would be so proud" ) " **under no circumstances do you fight or even look at those parasites tonight Sandalio , you are there to represent our side of the kingdom , our pack and our family , and also to support your friends event , Your are not there to entertain those crypt dwellers do you hear me ?!"** i beamed down at my mother as she spoke kind words to me in her native language and chuckled as she gave me the usual speech of acting responsible and rising above the vamps comments an sneers.

"**Thank you mother and dont worry i"ll be on my best behavior... however if they insult my family or pack i cannot be held responsible for my actions mother **" i pulled her into a brief hug before Arnou , Puck & Tricci entered the foyer to tell me it was time to leave , giving my younger twin sister quinn into hug and waving my mother goodbye i left with the guys for this godforsaken ball.

"**so Evans word on the cobbled road is the Jones clan aren't gunna be here tonight , guess they finally took the hint we gave em last year**" Puck Chuckled as he ran his hand through his precious mohawk , "**You Know Fucking A soul sucker and then bragging about it IN FRONT OF THEIR QUEEN isnt funny Puckerman Your lucky sandalio didn't rip your balls off for that , and say what you may but that Aurora jones rules her clan with iron fangs , she ripped the girls fangs out for fucking your stupid ass** " Arnou spat back at puck silencing his laughter , "**Yeah and i really dont get how you fucking that vamp taught them a lesson anyway ? other than to stay away from your dick** " Tricci Added .

"**All i know is if miss aurora wants to start something i will finish it and end her little pussy clan as i told my mother and the elders nobody fucks with my pack especially not some pale ass parasites , now lets go in here , represent our pack and fucking leave** " i was not in the mood for any of their bullshit tonight.

As Sandalio , Tricci , Arnou & Puck entered the foyer of Klaine manor they were instantly greeted by Porcelain Hummel and Blaez Anderson ..

"**sandalio evans how are you , oh and you bought the flesh bag with you i hope we arent going to have a repeat of last year** " Porcelain said whilst staring straight at puck , "**I can assure you porcelain its not my pack you have to worry about **" sam smirked back at him , porcelain cut his eye at sam as he caught onto his indirect about his good friend aurora jones, and simply gave him a curt smile.

As Sam, Tricci, Arnou and puck made their way over to their pack residing on the far end of the massive ballroom they heard a a very high pitch shrieking noise escape Blaez's Mouth "**OMG OMG OMG Porcy she's gunna sing for us ! **" porcelain looked at blaez with a bewildered look on his face until he spotted a stunning Creature with black and lilac hair making her way to the stage, it was until he saw the dress she was wearing that he realized it was his best friend Aurora Jones "**OMG she never sings in public omg ya'll are about to be BLESSED! AND OMG YASSS honey she better werk in that fucking dress looking like the goddess aphrodite herself lawd i told her i Got the hookup when it comes to them curves of her's **" before Sam could question who they was talking about Blaez and Porcelain bolted into the ballroom to get their front row seats of the Fierce Mistress of darkness doing what she does best ..BEING A MOTHER FUCKING QUEEN.

As Sam Shot Tricci a Confused look The Band started up and was completely taken aback by the Angelic Yet oh so sinful voice that was now seducing his ears...

"I I am the voices in your head

the ghostly spirit singing songs of the dead.

_as the word dead rolled off of her tongue she went into a myriad of small vocal runs as her hips swayed seductively to the music_

See the Bottomless Pit of my dead soul.

Let the grotesque images of my mind unfold.

_letting her arms travel up the microphone stand as the tempo picked up ,her mesmerizing light brown doe like eyes surveyed the room oozing seduction and fierceness_

peering into the packed ballroom Sam's eyes bulged out of His head as the most beautiful creature he had ever layed eyes upon made love to the microphone with her hands and body and dominated the stage she was standing on without even uttering so much as a syllable yet , "**holy fuck the things i would do to that body**" sam whispered under his breath.

Completely engrossed in This hypnotic strangers enticing body , Sam's brain when blank , his mouth went dry and his pants tightened , it seemed at that precise moment his feet was thinking for him as he found himself moving closer and closer towards the stage , pushing werewolves, witches and goblins aside to get to this Voluptuous temptress that had him speechless.

(chorus)

I am the Lady Darkness Watch out for my deadly kiss

your soul can never be saved from this painful bliss

I have been taken over by an infernal rage.

that will crush your dreams and set your heart ablaze

_her hips moved hypnotically luring the crowd in ,begging them to come closer_

_her voice had the crowd drooling almost as if a spell was being cast upon their souls, as she opened her mouth to sing the next verse she could smell a werewolf near by ,looking out into the audience , scrunching her nose up she noticed her arch enemy was getting closer and closer to the stage_

I'll shatter your dreams and deny all your wishes.

Sew your eyes shut with a few fatal stitches,

throwing you into a silent seclusion,

entrapping your mind

with my romantic illusions.

sam abruptly stopped right next porcelain as his eyes slowly took in the rest of her features as up until this point his gaze hadn't left her body , his gaze finally met hers & she cut her eye at him and moved to the right side of the stage grinding her sinful body down the microphone stand, he cursed him self internally as he realized for the last 10 minutes he had been salivating over his arch enemy he had been lustfully having hardcore,toe curling, hot sweaty sex in his mind with a fucking vampire .. the queen of vampires no fucking less , he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his nether regions , as he looked down he saw he was as hard as a rock , his dick begging to be freed , begging to be balls deep in the forbidden temptress , sam felt a rage boil within him "**HOW DARE SHE MAKE THESE LUSTFUL THOUGHTS ARISE WITHIN ME HOW DARE SHE TURN ME ON LIKE THIS** **WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS**" he thought to himself.

Aurora Smiled to herself as she side eyed sam she tapped into his inner most thoughts as she belted out her song bewitching the audience "**Oh i'll turn you on you mangy mutt**" she found it positively hilarious that someone who thinks so highly of himself , someone that had no qualms in embarrassing everyone else was standing right before her squirming in embarrassment as he repositioned his pants.

_running her tongue along her top lip aurora ran her hands over her breasts and down over her thighs, whilst biting her bottom lip she sang the next line with a sultry tone to her voice _

Watch out for my deadly kiss.

Upon your lips I plant mine,

my corruption your purity, they intertwine.

So let it be done, you're under my spell

Nothing more now than an empty shell.

Never again will your spirit rise.

My lips hath inflicted Your untimely demise.

Lady Darkness.

Sam looked up to find Aurora Basically mildly pleasuring herself on stage , every fibre in his being was telling him to be disgusted by her , repulsed by what she is , and to hate her , but the red blooded feral alpha male in his was telling him to grow some balls go up on that stage and fuck her senseless in front of everyone , showing them that even the vampire queen BEGS every now and then and ohh how he could make her beg.

shaking his head ridding him of those dirty thoughts he turned around to find Mara & Toci Staring at him with Disgust in their eyes , their gazes burning deep into his soul "**have you Lost Your Pack Lassie ?**" mara spat at him "**the FUCK did you just call me Wench**" hearing Sam's booming deep voice come out as almost a roar the band stopped playing , conversation coincidentally stopped and the room fell silent.

"**Im sorry did fido really just call me a wench ?**" mara turned to toci asking for some validation for his statement Toci's eyes scanned the room for aurora her eyes pleading for her to just randomly pop up and put a stop to this argument before it escalated . "**oh wow she does have a brain yes i called you a fucking wench because thats what you are parasite, your nothing but a whore with fangs you and that slut of a queen you all so foolishly worship , and where is she now ? i dont see her coming to your defense like a good queen would",** tricci , arnou and puck had all appeared from the back of the ballroom and stood beside sam whilst the rest of their pack stayed behind them , each and every werewolf staring into a vampires eyes daring them to make a move.

out of nowhere aurora appears behind sam with her fangs on show and her eyes full of anger "**Now See here Sandalio Evans You Will Not and i repeat NOT disrespect my clan ! do you understand me you mangy mutt ! every fucking year you find a new way to piss me and my clan the fuck off and we leave with respect towards porcelain and blaez , but understand this Evans if you so much as utter one more disrespectful syllable towards our kind i will take great pleasure in ripping your throat out and make your esophagus into a fucking harmonica and i also have lovely castration kit that has your name all over it Rover , and lets get something perfectly clear the only whores that are in this room are you and your pedigree chums we all know that Runts like you are good for nothing but Breeding why your in charge of a manor let alone a pack is entirely beyond me so before you throw accusations and nasty names around make sure you have facts to back them up! **" aurora circled sam whilst verbally laying into him lacing venom within every word she spoke.

"**YOU DARE INSULT MY PACK you dare insult ME i should tear you in TWO you overgrown fucking bat make no mistake Aurora Jones I Will rip your face off before you have a chance to disrespect me again ! **" Sam's chest was heaving up and down in anger , he watched as a smirk came across aurora's face as she stepped closer to him whispering in his ear , "**And make no mistake Evans i will hunt you and your family down i will not stop until you have seen your mother and that pretty little sister of yours beg for their lives before i rip their hearts out and feed them to my hell hounds** " Sam's fists clenched in anger as he took in every word aurora was whispering to him , his anger level was reaching its peak and at any moment he was going to transform and then all hell will really have been broken loose, he was seconds away from wrapping his largely sized hands around her flimsy little neck.

"**Or Maybe i could just tell your little pack here how the big and bad sandalio samuel evans got hard as fuck whilst watching a vampire swing her hips and sing , or i could let it slip how you was thinking how good it would feel to bury your dick in my tight little FORBIDDEN pussy **" her tongue subtly licked the shell of his ear as she felt him tense in a mixture of fear , embarrassment and anger . she stepped away from him laughing as she gathered ivy & pandora and signaled her clan that it was time they left , "**Next Time Scooby Dont Fuck with my clan**" aurora said her goodbyes to porcelain & blaez and then made a slow exit laughing with toci and mara as they ran to her side asking what she had whispered that left the big mouthed mongrel speechless.

As soon as she left the topic of sam being left speechless by the vampire queen was the buzz of everyones conversation "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ? **" sam bellowed out before stomping towards towards the front door and out of the manor leaving his best friends and his pack inside completely bewildered as to what has sam so riled up. "**how dare that bloodsucker barter with me how dare she disrespect me like that NOBODY disrespects Sandalio Samuel Evans NOBODY** " Sam's head was filled with so many thoughts , and his body surged with so many feelings , he ran a hand through his hair and wiped his now still wet ear slowly. He couldn't help but be angry at him self at how strangely turned on he felt when aurora whispered in his ear.

'**Just You Wait Aurora ...Just You Wait**'

Sooooo how was chapter 1 for you all ? reviews reviews reviews , hopefully if you enjoyed it i can get to writing chapter 2 and post it tomorrow. if you have any ideas of what scenario you would like to see or what you would like to happen in chapter 2 please leave your ideas in your reviews ! :)


	3. CH2: Haunted Dreams Become Reality

When Two Clans Collide : Chapter 2 : Haunted Dreams become a twisted reality

hey guys and girls , thank you to those who reviewed and a special shout out to Shauna9402 who actually gave me the fabulous idea for this chapter ! , not sure if i did it proud hopefully i did x_X lol dont be shy with the reviews people let me know what you think, what you'd like to see happen in future chapters etc ! Hope you enjoy CHAPTER , inbox me with any ideas that you would like to see happen and reviewww! :D

i do not own the characters or Glee If i Did it would be SAMCEDES all day erryday and they would have their own spin off show , Sucks To Be You Ryan Murphy !

Peace Love & All Things Samcedes

-Mimi xo

My Midnight mistress

Moonlight temptress

Grant Me this night To Worship Your Presence

Senses Go wild As You Enwrap me with your Essence

My Veins Pumping full of want and need

BITE ME dream lover Seal This ungodly deed

Bind my blood with yours , Unite our Souls

With Your Lips On Me , Our body's Pressed firmly together I Am Whole...

**Running his hand Through his hair Sam stared intensely as Aurora came crawling up to him from the bottom of his king sized bed , her eyes were a hypnotizing shade of brown that glistened with lust under the moonlight that was beaming through his bedroom window , her sinful body scantily clad in a lilac lace bra and thong set that she paired up with a pair of sky high black 'fuck me' pumps.**

**Clawing at his thighs all the way up to his chiseled abs aurora licked and bit at her plump juicy lips as she straddled Sam's lap feeling his raging hard on beneath her , taking his hands and placing them on her breasts she leaned forward and whispered into his ear "you want this don't you Sammy , you crave this, you love that everything inside of you is screaming NO yet you cant stop , you don't want a measly bite out of the forbidden fruit you want to devour the whole thing" licking the shell of his ear whilst swirling her hips on his waist aurora bathed in the loud guttural moans that were escaping Sam's mouth.**

**"Oh Fuck this is so wrong yet i cant tear my hands away from your body why does this feel so right " sam gritted his teeth and slammed Aurora's body against his making a sweet moan run away from her lips, as Sam looked deep into her eyes he found him self lost, his self control was rapidly declining and the lust he felt for her was slowly but surely taking over . **

_As his lips were finally about to crash into hers a loud voice erupted into his room making him shoot up from his lustful slumber._

"**SANDALIO SAMUEL EVANS GET YOUR BACKSIDE OUT OF BED NOW !**" his mothers voice was far from cheerful , sam kept his eyes closed until he heard his bedroom door slam shut, getting out of bed he looked down, "**Oh for fucks sake**" he grumbled angrily under his breath as he took notice of the hard on he was brandishing , this had become a regular thing for sam to wake up to lately , ever since his erotic yet infuriating argument with aurora jones he hasn't stopped dreaming about what he would do to that body of hers ,pushing those thoughts to the back of his head he walked into his en suite and ran a freezing cold shower.

20 minutes had passed and sam was in his boxers looking for something to wear for the day when suddenly puck came bursting into his room panting furiously out of breath "**sam...there's human's...*gasp for breath* in the the forrest .. ahh fuck ! ...*heavy panting* " "ugh let the vamps deal with them this time " "SAM Quinns in the forrest!"** at the mention of quinns name sam sprung into action throwing an old T-shirt and ripped pair of jeans on . Bolting out of the front door with puck following closely sam growled loudly and shifted into his natural form running on all fours was guaranteed to get him to his beloved little sister faster than his human form.

"**Im coming Quinn !**" sam thought praying that some how some way she could hear him .

Walking through the woods picking up her mothers favorite flowers and humming the chorus of celine dion's i surrender Quinn paused and quickly looked over her shoulder feeling like someone was watching her, satisfied that there was no one there she continued to pick the flowers and place them neatly into a woven basket .

as soon as the last rose fell into place she was knocked to the ground wrapped in a net that only seemed to be getting tighter as she fought to get it off** "HELP OH MY GOD PLEASE HELP ME" **tears of pain and fear left Quinn's eyes as she struggled to breathe , her body tensed and her eyes slammed shut as she heard footsteps approaching praying with every fibre of her being that somehow it was sam and the pack coming to her rescue.

"**Ugh Looks like another mutt boss .. well well well aren't you a pretty little bitch i'd have some fun with you , can we boss ? ive always wanted a Pet** " the man speaking before her was certainly not sam , quinn's eyes bulged open as she got the gist of what he was implying , tears streamed down her face she opened her mouth to speak but nothing above a mere whisper and croak came out "**please..." **quinn didn't even get to finish her sentence before a hand came crashing down connecting with her cheek** "YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO BITCH" **letting out a yelp in pain quinn recoiled in horror , struggling even more to free herself she felt the rope cut into her skin , each sudden movement caused quinn sudden bursts of immense pain.

"**John Know Your Place !**" the man in charge yelled , john smirked at quinn's fragile body and stood in position as him & his partners in crime jamie & eddie made a circle to cover their boss and quinn , "**Unruly bitches like you need to be taught a lesson " "Seth i don't think you should be doing this, what if one of her werewolf pals catch us ?" **jamie said just above a whisper , seth cut the constricting net from her ankles to her belly button leaving enough to still constrict her and hold her in place , he then proceeded to rip quinn's pink and yellow sundress from the waist down revealing her bare thighs and panties**. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP , PLEASE STOP i wont tell anyone i promise just please let me go .. let me go " Quinn was hysterical , "**_VAMPIRES HELP HELP SOMEONE PLEASE_**" the 4 men stood quickly as they heard a woman's voice come belting through the forrest towards them ,they quickly huddled around quinn's body to hide her from the view of this unknown female.**

Bolting towards them aurora fell into Eddie's arms looking up into his eyes her hazel doe like one's captivated his attention , scrambling out of his arms she continued to put on a good show** , "oh my god please help me ... *pretend heavy panting* there was blood suckers chasing me .. there was so many , you have to help me " **she pleaded with them pushing her cleavage up as she held her body tight to simulate that she was shook up and needed comforting , all four men looked at each other in shock and then proceeded to scan her body from her long black & lilac hair that was cascading down over her bountiful breasts to the sinfully delicious black lace dress she was wearing & right the way down to her sky high black red bottomed pumps , "**well lookie lookie here Seth we got ourselves a damsel in distress , a sexy one at that " **john chuckled whilst he walked towards aurora , he licked his lips and pulled her close **"c'mere beautiful i'll keep you safe", "thank you so much kind strangers i thought i was a goner , let me show you just...how grateful i am " **grabbing john's face aurora ghosted her lips across his making him moan in anticipation , john studied her face as she smirked when all of a sudden her eyes changed from a hypnotizing shade of brown to a menacing grey **, "WHAT THE FU...ARGHHHHHHHHHSHDCGYARGHHH" **john screamed as aurora bit into his lip tearing it completely from his face , spitting his mangled bottom lip onto the ground Aurora let out a seductive chuckle as she witnessed the blood drain from his face leaving him pale from shock.

As he swung recklessly for her , aurora dodged and gave him a swift uppercut to his chin knocking him at least 3-ft in the air before he came crashing down to the ground , aurora delighted in the sound of bones being snapped and broken as he landed , "**YOU FUCKING CUNT !**" Jamie the previously reserved one came hurtling towards her with a Machete in his right hand , raising her eyebrow she turned round to catch Jamie's throat in her hand, tightening her grip she moved like lightning slamming him into an old oak tree so hard it sent a massive crack through to its core splintering the branches and shaking the leaves free.

Grabbing his right arm she snapped it back and pushed upwards in one swift move sending his bone to come piercing through the skin "**FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SETTTHHHHHHHHH AHHH** " jamie let out a bloodcurdling muffled scream "**You know you really need to watch that dirty mouth of yours , didn't your mother teach you to be respectful when there are ladies present? **" picking up his machete from the ground Aurora relinquished her hold on his throat making him drop to his knees cradling his arm , Aurora took 2 steps away from him before she heard the magic words that gave her reassurance that the next move wouldn't be for nothing "**FUCK YOU SLUT**" smirking to herself she made one sharp turn and with a flick of her wrist she had decapitated foul mouthed jamie leaving a spurting stump and lifeless body in her presence.

Turning around to face Seth she was met with his heavy fist pummeling into her face "**Oh this prick thinks his slick**" she thought , before she could find her footing and retaliate a spine tingling howl came from behind him and she watched as he was yanked into the air like a lifeless mannequin before his body was tossed between two massive wolves , "**Now he fucking shows up**" she mutters under breath.

"**HEY BAT BITCH**" turning around with a quickness aurora let out a loud groan as she saw a large sword impale her stomach pushing her backwards with the sword jammed through her mid drift john pinned her against a tree , looking around she didn't see no sign of sam or his accomplice "**ugh fuck this prick**" seeing john limp away slowly aurora held the handle of the sword tight whilst she walked forward pushing the sword deeper through her stomach , letting out a small whimper she looked down at the large hole that was now healing rapidly , "**Motherfucker ruined my dress**" she was beyond pissed off now , yanking the sword free from the tree she decided that his fate will come extra slow , "**Hey forrest GUMP you ruined my fucking new dress ya dick !**" turning around in disbelief john stuttered as she came closer to him with the sword by her side "**My turn asshole lets see how you like a hole in your fucking stomach**" letting out an evil chuckle at the sight of him limping away from her away Aurora flipped the sword in her hand holding the blade in her palm she licked her lips and threw it with force making it flip through the air at an incredible speed before plunging deep into john's stomach pinning him against the tree behind him.

Sam morphed into his human form behind a tree and came back out in nothing but a pair of boxers , his body covered in cuts and scratches & his blonde hair all over the place , running over to quinn's unconscious body sam clawed at the net but to no avail , scanning the area he saw a body with no head laying haphazardly on the ground , and a man pinned to a tree with what looked like a broken leg , squinting his eyes more he saw her ... the woman who had been haunting his dreams , miss aurora jones and by god she was looking sexy as fuck suppressing the need to bend her over a nearby tree stump and fuck her endlessly making her whimper ,moan and cum over and over again in front of the feeble human he focused on what she was doing rather than what she was wearing , holding quinns body close he watched as Aurora smiled a devilishly seductive smile at john before she span around on her left leg and used the right to roundhouse kick him in the throat impaling his esophagus with her red bottomed pump heel , blood splattered everywhere including her dress and face.

sam watched in utter awe , could she possibly get any fucking hotter? he continued to watch as she licked away the blood that had splattered on her lips , apparently she can, catching him sitting there gawping at her she rolled her eyes and kneeled down near quinn, instinctively sam snapped out of his trance and pulled quinn closer into his chest protectively "**Foreal evans i save her fucking life and now you wanna be all heroic and protect her ? "** rolling her dress up past her thigh she retrieved a small butterfly knife from her garter and cut through the net that was constricting quinn's now weak and fragile body , sam's mouth watered at the sight of his midnight temptress silky chocolate thighs "**snap the fuck out of it sam she's the enemy , the devil YOU DO NOT WANT TO FUCK HER you do not want to kiss those sweet juicy looking lips , you do not want to grab her succulent looking hips and...FUCK!**!"

"**You know Evans its really not gentleman like to be thinking such dirty thoughts about a lady especially one that just saved your little sister here from being those human's play thing , you should be thinking of ways to THANK me not FUCK me" **aurora pulled the net off of Quinn's body and chucked it to the side , standing to her feet she watched as Arnou (artie) came out of no where still in his wolf form , placing quinn's body gently onto arnou's back sam brush the dirt and grass off of his knees** , "arnou take quinn to my mother she needs to get those cuts looked at " **bounding off into the forrest arnou made his way back to the evans manor.

As his eyes scanned aurora for what seemed like the millionth time he noticed she was staring at his abs whilst licking her lips , feeling a sudden boost of his ego he looked down to see a line of his blood run down his chest past his abs and finally staining his white boxers, hearing a small groan escape aurora's lips he looked up to see her fangs had descended from their hiding place and he nearly busted a nut at the erotic primal look aurora's eyes held.

walking towards him Aurora backed sam against a tree "**Waste Not want not** " giving him a sly wink aurora bent down and licked the long line of blood from the band of his boxers all the way up to the large cut that was still bleeding just above his nipple , feeling his body tense under the touch of her tongue she smiled and winked "**so sweet**" she whispered and that was it all bets were off to hell with the clans sam thought , gripping her waist he span them both found aggressively pushing aurora against the tree he was just leaning on , ripping her lace dress from the collar she let out a loud gasp before she grabbed his face smashing their lips together intertwining their tongues , lifting her right leg up to his waist sam's hands moved a mile a minute gripping her hips then palming her ass he was slowly becoming addicted to her body to her lips and he hadn't even got to her pussy yet .

"**Fuck you've haunted my dreams Aurora you and this sinful body"** lacing her neck with more kisses he felt him self getting harder and harder , aurora never being a submissive took control , biting his earlobe she span them back round again "**Call Me Mercy**" she whispered in his ear before running her hand down his chest cupping his dick , letting out a gutteral moan Sam slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard , "**fuck mercy if you knew what i want to do to you right now **" licking and nibbling on his neck mercedes looked up at his face seeing that he was completely in a trance by her rhythmic palming she took a step back **"mmmm promises promises evans , besides i don't fuck on the first date , say hi to quinn for me Sammy " **feeling the loss of mercy's warm magic hand and her wet silky tongue sam opened his eyes to see she had vanished , the echo's of her seductive giggle and the intoxicating smell of vanilla and her essence floating around the air were the only things that remained , sam was left all alone in the forrest with a raging hard on and a craving for her body to be back slammed against his only this time naked ! .

Running his fingers over his swollen lips he smirked to himself he was slowly but surely wearing her down , he heard all the little whimpers and moans she tried oh so very hard to cover up, he felt her body melt into his strong embrace , he smelt her essence as he sucked on her neck lord knows how wet she must have been .** "Until Next Time Mercy Until Next time" .**

**soooooooo what did ya'll think ? please review and tell me if you liked it or how i could improve etc or PM me with any idea's you may have . **

**shauna9402 i hope this chapter was to your liking and somewhat how you envisioned it lool i live for your reviews so let me know how i did bringing your idea to life :) **


	4. CH3: One In The Same

When Two clans collide : Chapter 3 : One in The Same

**hey people this is chapter 3 of when two clans collide hope you enjoy it , please Review and lemme know what you thought ! , this chapter has just a sprinkle of sexy time in it *barry white music in the background* (FINALLY lol). this chapter is also kinda short , ive been run ragged by two demon children who find amusement in making my life hell lmao so the next chapter will more than make up for it .**

**so over the past week the lovely **Jadziwine** took the time out to review my story , PM me & get to know me beyond my fanfiction and it was like love at first sight lmao. **Miss jadziwine **actually** **inspired me to write When Two Clans Collide After i read the astounding **#Samcedes **fiction "**BLOOD LUST & BULLETWOUNDS**" which i mentioned in my introduction she is beyond fabulous ,hilariously funny , so nice, humble and a freaking legend in my eyes lol, her writing skills knows no bounds, the level of detail she writes with is phenomenal and her ideas are so refreshing ! she always delivers. All of her stories are so worth reading so please review her stories and share them with other samcedians! 'm so happy that ive gotten to know her beyond her fan-fiction too :) she was making me bust out into mercedes drunk laugh when we talked about certain subjects and she said so many kind words about my writing and story which gave me so much motivation to carry on writing it so thank you so much girl *santanna cry* I'm so very glad ,happy and honored that i've gotten to know you ! , so this chapter is for you tamara coz i know boo you a closet freak and enjoy some sexy time as much as me lmao , Much Love to you Tamara 3 :* (jadziwine Stories) - u/2540946/ **

**peace, love & all things samcedes **

**- mimi xo **

"**Sam seriously it was amazing she came out of nowhere , i was so sure i was gunna..**" quinn's voice trailed off as her eyes closed and her fingers gripped the cup of warm milk sam had made for her to calm her nerves after she had regained consciousness, Sam's heart went out to her he was beyond angry , angry at himself for not protecting her like he promised his mother and father , to know that she was alone vulnerable and petrified broke his heart.

Sam didn't realize he was crying until he felt his younger sisters warm gentle hand wipe his tears away, "**hey sammy no crying im here aren't i , thats what i have to keep telling myself , of course it hurts , i was scared and didn't know what the hell was happening but one thing i do know is if Miss jones didn't show up when she did then i wouldn't be here ! i owe my life to her , and no amount of tears is going to change what happened , i just want to move on from it now their dead and im here , be happy sammy" **sam wiped away his remaining tears , plastered a smile on his face and enveloped his sister into a tight hug, "**when did you get so wise huh quinny ?**".

after her warm milk Quinn gradually fell asleep at the dinner table her and sam was sitting at , picking her up carefully sam Tucked quinn into bed & kissed her forehead before he left the room , "**samuel i want you to find out more about miss jones ? i admit i am thankful she saved my baby's life but i cant help but feel there was ulterior motive behind it , vamps don't do things like that out of the kindness of their cold hearts samuel so i would like for you to go to Shadow Fort Manor and invite Miss Jones to dinner so i can personally thank her myself and try to find out the reason she decided to save an evans, we are still to be on high alert around those bloodsuckers , now i don't want no if ands or buts go now whilst quinny is asleep" **sam internally beamed thinking this was the perfect opportunity to show her his own special way of appreciation without having to sneak around.

It took sam only 10 minutes to reach **The Forbidden forrest of Selphira, **in the midst of everything that happened for the life of him he couldn't forget the way her hands dominated his body , tainting his senses and disarming his self control rendering him momentarily speechless,he was so eager for her touch to once more set his body alight , but there was a lingering doubt in the back of his mind at how genuine her affections are towards him and this whole saving his sister situation only added more doubt, shaking his head he rid his mind of those thoughts and just focused on the task at hand.

walking to the very back of the very large garden grounds Aurora placed 2 massive bouquets of roses in front of the massive marble wall in front for her , a water fall peacefully pouring down every inch of it glistening , and regal gold letters shinning bright under the moonlight "**HERE WE REMEMBER THE MIGHTY,NOBLE,LOVED & CHERISHED KING & QUEEN OF SHADOW ACRE CALEB & AMAIA JONES LOVING MOTHER & FATHER DEDICATED TO THEIR FAMILY ,KINGDOM,& CLAN MAY THEY REST IN PEACE, GONE BUT MAY THEY NEVER BE FORGOTTEN , THEIR LEGACY LIVES ON IN SHADOW ACRE FOR ETERNITY" **sitting down on a bed of clean cut green grass that was laying in front of the marble remembrance wall aurora let out a deep sigh as she stared up into the night sky "**Mother ..Father you have no idea how much i miss ya'll , every day the hurt and pain i feel just gets worse , there's an empty hole in the pit of my stomach that will never be filled , my tears flow free when i think of both of you and all the plans we had together , i am so confused and alone , since you've both been gone i came to despise the evans clan to kill them on sight for the pain they have brought me with their foolish pride , i harbored all my anger and rage that i felt when you left me and i channelled it towards them yet when i am around **_him_** every negative thought , every angry emotion , every murderous gaze and stare goes out the window and i am replaced with a warm feeling coursing through my otherwise cold veins , the other day he touched me , he kissed me and i swear i felt my numb, motionless heart beat once more , as if i was capable of feeling , capable of dying, please mother..father i ask for some serious guidance i cannot fall for him its unacceptable , please help me figure out what to do *sigh* i miss you both beyond words! i hope you have found peace i shall make you both proud and be the queen that you both saw in me every day since i was born "** as aurora poured her soul out in hopes that some how her mother & father could hear her , tears of blood made streaks of red appear on her flawless chocolate skin as they trickled down her cheeks , standing up and dusting any mud or grass off of her backside aurora inhaled a deep breath and exhaled , wiping the tears of blood away smearing it up higher on her cheeks She bowed her head towards the Remembrance wall "**Love you forever & forever i'll love you , may you sleep in peace where no pain can touch you Angels of darkness from east to west , north & south just do your best to guard my parents as they rest , through this prayer i hope my love is expressed**" blowing a kiss to the sky aurora slowly made her way back to the manor where she was in desperate need of a shower.

As he finally reached Shadow Fort Manor Sam was extremely nervous as far as everyone knew sam & aurora were hated rivals , enemies raised to despise each other , but in Sam's mind that couldn't be further from the truth , he was completely enraptured by aurora and he will not rest until she is his, a mere 2 seconds had passed since he knocked on the grand oak wood door before it swung open ..."**scrappy Doo ? what are you doing here**" Mara looked him up and down suspiciously "**um I'm here to see Mer..Miss Jones i need to have a word with her"**rolling her eyes mara cautiously let him in **"wait here i'll go tell her your here" **nodding his head sam stayed put.

Aurora had just finished showering and creaming her body with her favorite vanilla and cocoa butter lotion as Mara (Santanna) barged into her room without knocking "**What the fuck Mara can you wait until i actually say you can enter before you come barging in i could have been doing anything **" aurora stood in front of mara with her hands on her hips , Mara scanned her from head to toe , from her partially wet waist length hair that was cascading over her breasts like the glorious Niagara falls , all the way down to her bright ruby red lace bra and thong set that complimented her skin tone oh so well, "**argh i swear you do this shit just to tease me Mercy seriously you sure you dont wanna swing my way just for one night ?"**Mara winked and rolled her hips whilst aurora gave her the coldest of stares ever indicating she was not amused "**okay whatever anyway guppy lips is here so you may wanna cover all that goodness up because i do not wanna break out my castration kit because ol rover couldn't stop humping your leg by the way** **Im out with Toci Tonight i would stay an say this whole spiel about if he tries anything cut off his dick and make it into puppy chow but i know your more than capable of busting balls and snapping necks and i wants to get my drink on so I'm out boo "**letting out a chuckle mara blew a kiss to Aurora gathered her purse that was resting on the dresser near the bedroom door and left.

At least 10 minutes had passed since Mara left and Aurora still wasn't dressed letting out a big sigh she pulled on a pair of booty shorts and an oversized t-shirt leaving her hair wet and pulled to the side , walking over to her bedroom door swinging it open she was surprised as her light hazel eyes were met with piercing green ones , "**umm..hi**" sam said rubbing his neck as he shamelessly eye fucked her body...thoroughly, "**Evans i thought you would have been waiting downstairs.. anyway what do you want? "**sam broke his gaze from her body and looked into her eyes instead **"well when my mother found out about Quinn and how you basically saved her life & well she insisted i come round and thank you , and to also personally invite you to dinner with her " **moving backwards a little bit aurora allowed him to walk into her bedroom and find a seat on her bed , shutting her door she walked over to dresser and leaned against it with her arms folded , "**tell your mother it was no problem but i must graciously decline her dinner offer , my clan would not take to kindly as to me having dinner with the evans pack!" , **sam looked at her trying to figure out what is going through her mind , she was positively the most confusing creature he had ever come across "**Oh but they would accept you basically jerking me off in a fucking forrest ? you wasn't so worried about what your clan would think then was you?!"** letting out a barely audible chuckle that sent shivers down Sam's spine aurora pushed off of the dresser and made her way towards him with a face like thunder , her calm sultry hazel eyes were replaced with harsh thundering grey ones "**okay first of all you need to lower your mother fucking tone in MY house , second of all i distinctly remember you grabbing me & slamming me against the a fucking tree ! it takes two to fucking tango sandalio evans so don't try that bullshit with me!" **her chest was heaving up and down her blood slowly simmering but heading towards a vicious boiling point , how dare he come into her home and start this bullshit over a fucking crotch grab she thought.

striding closer towards her licking his lips and backing her against the dresser once again he leaned forward a little too close for her liking, " **and i remember YOU kissing me , grinding that wet pussy of yours against me , biting my earlobes , clawing at me to give you some fucking relief that you so desperately crave ! it was YOUR hands that went astray , it was YOUR hands that set my soul , and body ablaze , and it was YOUR eyes that held the same amount of lust,want & need that mine did , you wanted it just as much as i did Mercy!" **aurora's legs went weak as his hot breath caressed her neck and his lips grazed her earlobes repeatedly sending shivers down her spine **, **grabbing her waist aggressively sam leaned in and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth , nibbling on it , biting it harshly then quickly soothing the pain with his tongue

Melting into his touch Aurora's self control was slowly diminishing , all rational thoughts flying out the window , as his hands ran down her back he palmed her ass generously before slapping both cheeks with both hands making her yelp , "**S...ss...stop**" sam smirked against her neck as she stuttered to piece together a simple sentence .. "**what's that baby i cant hear you ?"** feeling him smile against her neck Aurora remembered the promise she had kept her father , and her fathers words were now booming in the back of her head "**NEVER trust the Evan's Especially the Men Aurora , they have a certain charm to them that women seem to drop to their knees for .. for more than one thing excuse the crudeness , they are conniving , sneaky and ruthless , if they want something they will not stop until they get it and they will kill all who stands in their way ! mark my words sweetie No good ever comes from Those Evan's"** aurora was seething with anger by this point , sam had charmed her when they were together in the forrest ,** "it wouldn't surprise me if they planned the whole hostage thing just to get my attention"**she thought to her self , using all of her anger she channeled it towards the one person who was getting under her skin , pushing him with a great amount of force sam went flying across the room his back slamming against the wall creating a massive crack in the process before he slid down the wall landing on his stomach.

"**WHAT THE FUCK MERCY ? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR**" in the blink of an eye aurora had sam by the throat slammed against the now crack wall "**what the fuck do you want with me Evan's , HUH i've heard about you Evan's Men , cowardly creatures , conniving, sneaky , lying , cheating , filthy mutts , first off who the fuck gave you this sense of entitlement that you can just go around kissing me willy nilly and 2nd of all why the fuck now ? what is you wanna fuck a vampire is that it ? you wanna brag to your lil pack about what it was like to bang a vamp Huh? "** that was it Sam's calm yet slightly confused demeanor changed within an instant to a raging beast , grabbing her hand he twisted it behind her back and pushed her against the wall switching places with her "**are you fucking kidding me mercy ?"** tightening a hold on her wrist sam became more and more angry as her hateful comments swirled around in his head **"First off don't you dare insult my breed and my family , we are 10x the men your kind could ever be , you fucking overgrown bat , nobody gave me the sense of entitlement but if i want something I GET IT do you understand me mercy ? so if that means (he runs his free hand down her curves slapping her ass hard before gripping it harshly in his hands) if i want to rip these shorts off you tie you up and fuck you like you've never been fucked before in front of your whole kingdom I WILL , i get what i want Aurora ! " **letting her arm go sam span her round to face him still pissed the fuck off , **"and don't think i haven't heard about your kind either love , we all know vampire is basically another word for saying supernatural SLUT and wasn't it your own mother that FUCKED a werewolf Before she got with your precious father i guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree with you does it merce" **sam barely had enough time to blink before his became connected to Aurora's fist **"YOU FUCKING CUNT DONT YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER" **bombarding him with harsh punches aurora was beyond the point of anger right now she had reached new levels , and too think she actually thought she loved this boy , yes they had barely had a decent conversation with each other and had only realistically known each other for a couple of weeks but to her it was love at first sight , she loved a challenge and pissing him off was a bonus , he stirred something within her and ever since that first monsters ball 4 years she had always had a special place for him but now the idea of them together repulsed her how could he be so disrespectful, anybody that knew aurora knew that she adored and idolized her mother.

Sam's affections for her was clear as day but she just wouldn't accept it because it inter species relationships like werewolves and vampires were forbidden NEVER must the two clans be intimate with one another , but with sam and aurora it was inevitable he loved everything about her, its like in avatar when they connect their queues (the braid) together they are mated for life their bodies, souls & hearts intertwined as one forever sam felt that connection but not with queues But with their eyes , he felt that from the very first time he saw her 4 years ago he knew she would be trouble for him , it was beyond lust for him it was Love.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and back onto the situation he grabbed her wrists and focused on her face that was now stained red as tears of blood fell his stomach gripped into a tight cramp he had made her cry , he felt as though he had just defiled the most flawless breathtaking painting known to man, "**Mercy stop ..stop I'm sorry please stop" **pulling her in tight hold crashing her towards his chest sam fought against her struggles, being pressed so close against his chest aurora's protests were now on mute as she heard Sam's heartbeat fall in line with her own , the same rhythm , it scared her how much she enjoyed hearing that sound , how much it soothed her , putting on her famous front she decided it was better to hate him then let him know she was in love with him "**GET OFF OF ME **" freeing herself from Sam's grip aurora wiped her tears away "**you have 5 seconds to get the fuck out of my house samuel !**" "**Fuck no ! i know you felt that mercy , that jolt of electric that ran through our body's , the way our hearts fell into the sam rhythm as each others , the way we soothed each other with no words just one simple sign of affection ! I'm through fucking fighting this , i don't give a fuck about the clan wars shit Aurora Amaia Gabriel Jones i will make you mine make no mistake about it whether it takes 5 years 10 years i don't care i've got an eternity to chase you and i wont give up"** Sam's chest heaved up and down as he spilled his heart to her , mercy was momentarily taken aback by the emotion in his voice and sincerity in his words , as much as she would love to just run into his arms and be held again she couldn't , she couldn't disobey her fathers wishes "STAY AWAY FROM THE EVAN'S" she already broke that when she saved Quinn she could not disobey him a 2nd time.

"Sam please leave this fantasy you have going on can never be I am a vampire you are a werewolf we will NEVER be together , nothing will ever become of us sam so chase all you want but you will not find the answer you are seeking ! we were born to despise each other and right now i do despise you ! i hate you for making me feel things i don't want too now please just do both of us a favor and leave" sam was taken aback by her sudden cold demeanor he had to do something and quick , "**mercy I'm not leaving until you stop trying to convince yourself that you want me to leave and you dont want me to kiss you right now , i told you i GET WHAT I WANT and i want you simple as so fight all you like but one way or another you will be mine and that is a promise" **aurora was starting to get agitated again , mainly because he could see through her more clearer then rihanna in a fish net tank top and also because he wouldn't just obey her wishes and leave her alone.

"you know what your exactly like your fucking coward of a father , you think your entitled to every thing , you think you can just fucking take it and everything will be fine and dandy , you think that women should just swoon at your feet and if they dont you become agitated and possessive of them , Read my juicy ass fucking lips Evan's we will never be together do you understand me , we come from different worlds you couldn't be more different than me if you tried , we are not the same , we will never be the same so fuck off and go find a pretty lil wolf to fuck and leave me alone ! " aurora looked him dead in the eyes her hands clenched into tight fists fighting back tears.

"**I AM NOT MY FUCKING FATHER ! & YOU ARE NOT YOUR MOTHER ! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN MIND WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DIFFERENT BETWEEN US HUH we both have been brainwashed into what both of our parents though was right , they have done this to us they have left us here alone , aching for them to come back and fix everything but they are not coming back Aurora ! WE ARE THE SAME i bleed the same blood as you , i laugh the same , cry the same , there is something between us mercy and you can choose to remain ignorant towards it or you can embrace it like i fucking have ! you think I'm not confused you think I'm not angry ? i was brought up to despise you and everything you fucking stand for ! yet whenever I'm around you the whole world drifts away , you become the only thing i think of , the only thing i need to survive , these past few weeks since you touched me i've craved your touch ,i dream of it , i yearn for it , it didn't feel dirty or like a quick fumble in a forrest , i felt like with one look from those spell binding eyes of yours you stole my heart and imprisoned it with yours never to be released ! and for a moment i was scared , scared of what you could do to me , less than 5 minutes ago when you were pressed against my chest i felt you , All of you , i dont care how stupid it sounds but i felt your heart beat again i felt warm blood coursing through your veins erasing every bit of coldness from within you , i want to be the one you love , the one thing you didn't hear about Evan's men is that when we love we love hard and from the moment i saw you 4 years ago and your mothers masquerade ball i knew that one day you would be mine and i would have you sitting proudly by my side as we ran 2 kingdoms in harmony ,**_(stepping in front of a now shell shocked aurora he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close , caressing her hips ) _**i want to make love to that sinful body that you have been oh so blessed with over and over again so that if my words somehow fail me i can SHOW you how much i need you , how much i want you and how much i love you , you have become the one thing i crave in life you are my poison , your scent is the air i need to survive, your voice makes me weak aurora **_(cupping her face he whispers) _**your eyes hold so much emotion that with a single look you can bring the mightiest of kings to their knees , you have ruined me & yet **_( releasing her face from his hands he backs away slowly becoming agitated again)_** you have brainwashed yourself into thinking i dont have these feelings for you and that we can never be something when we haven't even tried , you push it aside as if it means less than nothing to you...as if i mean nothing to you **_(sam grips her hips and licks his lips , his eyes have darkened to a shade of green aurora has never seen ) _**do i really mean so little to you aurora ?"** releasing her from his grip he bows his head in sadness and makes his way for the bedroom door.

Aurora stood in complete and utter silence stunned at his confession , moved by his words , she truly just fell in love with him all over again but this time was better , this time felt natural it felt right ! she was confused she wasn't torn between her fathers words and sam ! feeling the loss of his body wrapped in hers aurora span around to find him making his way to her bedroom door , in a blink of an eye she was in front of him her back against the door her eyes a mixture of hazel with an outline of grey , sam looked up to find her pressed against the door her eyes searching for his , she walked towards him and pulled him into the most passion filled , pants tightening , heart bursting , lip tingling kissed he had ever experienced telling him everything he needed to know , his hands explored every inch of her body but landed on is favorite part..her ass.

Keeping a tight grip on Aurora's ass sam aggressively pushed her against the door , her hands travelled from his neck to his chest , hooking her fingers on the V of his t-shirt she harshly ripped the fabric yanking the t-shirt clean off his chest , she looked at his face as his piercing green eyes filled up with lust and want with every passing second, pushing him backwards aurora back him up against the wall near her bed , biting her bottom lip she ran her fingers through his hair yanking at the roots causing him to let out a guttural moan , clawing at her waist sam brought her impossibly closer to him as he licked and sucked on her neck , Mercy let out a loud moan as he sucked on the extremely sensitive spot on her collarbone **"Fuck" **she whispered , as sam lifted his head he nearly came in his pants as he took in the sight before him , her eyes were closed mouth was slightly open and her fangs had descended fulfilling every sexy vampire fantasy every one in the world has in one way or another had , "your so fucking beautiful " opening her eyes Aurora ran her tongue across her fangs and bottom lip running her hand down his chest she hooked her hand onto his belt buckle , grabbing onto it tight she placed on hand on the wall and began to effortlessly climb the wall bringing his body along too.

Looking at her in awe sam started to grind his erection into her already soaking wet core in one clean swipe of his large hands her booty shorts had been ripped away , bring each of her legs on either side of his mercy started swirling against his dick going clock wise and anti clockwise **, "fuck stop ... no dont stop ! SHIT your gunna make me cum WAY before i want to mercy Stop"** sam breathed into her ear panting hard , licking the shel of his ear Aurora whispered back **"Your wish is my command baby"** and with a wink she pushed off of his body and floated in the air effortlessly.

No longer feeling her body pressed hard against him Sam's eyes flung open and his nails gripped the wall , squinting his eyes at her he took note of the smirk on her face , **" Im gunna get you back for that you lil tease"** poking her tongue out at him she looked down at the floor below her as she glided a lil higher **"i'd like to see you try Evan's"** Challenge excepted he thought, placing the balls of his feet flat against the wall sam pushed off and tackled her in mid air wiping the smirk she was proudly wearing off her face ,landing with a thud on her cream colored fur carpet sam rolled on top of her and pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his own , sucking her bottom lip he kissed down her chin , and sucked her collarbone making her moan in pleasure and grind against his dick , sam groaned as he felt her hot wet core leaking through the front of his jeans , releasing her hands sam quickly fumbled to removed his belt and jeans flinging them in any direction **"fuck i want you so bad mercy " **sam whispered against her lips before claiming them in a panty wetting french kiss his tongue exploring her mouth , guttural moans were all that were heard between the two **"Make love to me Sammy , Fuck make love to me " **sam inwardly did the harlem shake , two step , cat daddy , dougie , carlton , macarena and multiple fist pumps as he heard those 5 words leave her lips , giving her one last kiss on her lips sam made his way down south to get acquainted to the rest of her body , pulling her oversized t-shirt over her head and chucking it behind him , sam groaned and Sam's hips bucked as he took in the sight of mercy's voluptuous breasts behind supported by a thin ruby red lace bra ,** "the things you do to me woman"** sam growled out as he ripped the bra in half freeing her breasts from their confinement , gasping at the feel of the material ripping aurora arched her back biting her lip , before he back touched the floor again sam suck her left nipple into his mouth , swirling his tongue around the areola coaxing the bud to make an appearance **"hmm fuck sammy" **wrapping her hand around Sam's neck she grabbed a fistful of his hair , once he gave the same treatment to her right breast sam made his way further south , his primal senses going wild , smelling her essence , hooking a finger into her thong he ran his finger along her slit whilst pushing the thin material to the side** "fuck me look at that pretty pink pussy mercy , is that all for me baby ? "** spreading her lower lips with both of his thumbs sam licked from the bottom of the slit all the way to the clit , sucking her clit into his mouth , aurora arched her back and instinctively grabbed his head nearly ripping his hair from the roots "**FUCK yess sammy its..aLLL YOursss ssssss shit "**sam smiled against her dripping mound before simultaneously sucking her clit and inserting 2 fingers deep inside her ..**"fuck mercy your so tight , you like that huh you like when sammy fucks you with his fingers ? "** swirling her waist as sam reached new depths within her with his fingers mercy moaned loudly in pleasure as he continuously hit her G spot **"hmmm yess sammy i love it ,, uhhh right there sammy fuck faster I'm soo... close " **her voice stuttered as sam brought her closer to her climax , dipping in and out of her faster and faster hitting her spot every time "your so wet baby , cum for me , cum for your sammy" as her legs started to feel weak and that feeling in the pit of her stomach arose mercy knew she was to burst "**FUCKKKKK sammy im cu... shit uhhhhhmmmmmmm" **mercy surprised sam and squirted all over his fingers and chest , opening her eyes mercy let out a small hiss through her fangs as she came down from her high regaining her strength , swinging her legs round she crawled towards same as he sat on his knees sucking her essence of his fingers , licking the remaining cum off of his chest mercy licked all the up to his neck and placed tender kisses along his jawline.

Sam watched her in awe as she placed tender kisses all over his face neck and chest , pulling her into his lap sam ripped her thong completely off leaving her bare assed on his thighs , leaning in sam gave her tender kiss , slow , delicate , he poured every emotion he was feeling at that moment into the kiss , sucking on his bottom lip she released it with a pop , he hands running over his erection **"I want you sammy , all of you "** her eyes pleading for relief he knew he would only be able to bring her , reaching around for his jeans sam drug them closer to him dipping into his back pocket for his wallet he pulled out a condom ripping the gold foil of he watched as mercy took the condom from him , tapping his thigh sam took of his boxers , he tried to act like shocked/nervous/turned on sexy facial expression mercy had on her face went straight to his ego , licking her lips mercy put Sam's condom on the tip and then used her mouth to completely covered his length , letting his dick go with a pop she flashed sam and innocently sweet smile whilst her eyes were screaming **"FUCK ME" ,** sam let out a loud growl as he tackled mercy to the floor whilst passionately kissing her , as he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes** "you ready ? once we do this that's it , i wont be able to leave you alone " **sam closed his eyes praying to hear a yes , running her hand down the side of his face mercy intertwined their hands and kissed his lips as she laid back down **"i wouldn't want it any other way sammy im ready " f**lashing her a heart melting smile sam moved their intertwined hands above mercy's head , kissing her passionately sam slowly entered heaven , mercy moaned against his lips as he moved deeper and deeper filling her ,** "fuck your so tight baby" **sam whispered against her lips , halting his movements sam gave her this moment to get use to his size , swirling her lips sam knew she was ready , kissing her lips, then her cheek ,then her neck , sam placed a lingering just above her heart as he moved slowly inside of her , loving every inch of her , removing himself completely before slowly entering her again , loving the moans that were escaping her mouth .

**"Harder sammy fuck me harder"** always one to please sam and mercy locked eyes in a soul shaking stare as he moved inside her deeper , and faster , biting his lip he pulled her up so they were in a sitting position , swirling and bouncing on his dick mercy was loving this new angle he felt BIG before but now he just felt huge , mercy tilted her head back as Sam's thrusts got fast and faster deeper and deeper hitting her spot and then some ! , Sam's hand travelled from mercy's waist to her head tilting it to look him in the eyes **"Bite me"** "** ?**" aurora stuttered was she hearing right ? did he really want her to bite him **"Bite Me Mercy , bite me whilst im making love to you , bite me whilst im hitting your spot , bite me right here "** sam took her hand and ran her fingertips along his neck **"sam i cant do that to you hmmmmmm fuckk right there baby , its gunna hurt " "im a big boy baby as you can feel , i can take it "** he whispered against her lips whilst thrusting hard into her bringing her closer and closer to her climax , "**oh fuckkk baby right there fuck this pussy sammy"** bringing her mouth closer to his neck sam whispered **"моя любовь укусить меня"(my love bite me) **mercy's pussy clenched Sam's dick tight as her legs went weak he was speaking russian to her he was speaking her descendants language to her Fuck how much hotter could he get , licking the tip of her fang she intertwined their fingers once more as sam was nearing his climax too "** Сперма для меня моя любовь"(cum for me my love)** **"OH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MERCYY SHITTTTTTT FUCK BABY UGHHH that feels so good mmmm "** Sam's balls tightened , his grip around her waist got super tight as mercy sunk her sharp fangs deep into his flesh , letting out loud guttural moans against his neck mercy squirted all over his dick a sense of euphoria washed over both of them combined with their orgasms it was the greatest feeling in the world , and as they both climaxed together she pulled her teeth out slowly , **"so fucking sweet sammy" **aurora said as she licked blood off of the corner of her mouth.

Standing up sam went into her en suite carefully removed the condom and disposed it in the small trash can below her sink , walking back out sam bent down and picked aurora up bridal style , pulling the covers back with one hand sam gently place her in the middle of the massive bed , jogging round to the other side he got under the covers with her and pulled her close kissing her forehead. **"Well im glad we had that conversation"** Aurora broke the silence letting out a loud sweet chuckle **"god her voice is angelic" he thought , "So am i baby, so does this mean you will be eating dinner with my mother tomorrow? "** kissing his chest mercy snuggled deeper into him **"yes sammy it does".**

Both of them drifted off into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces and sore pelvises.

Soo how did i do on my first official smut scene ?

Please Review and Let me Know what you Thought , PM if you have any idea's for future chapters etc

hope you enjoyed it ! :)


	5. CH4: Its Like That

**When Two Clans Collide : Chapter 4 : Its Like That **

**okay it is now 4:45am in the UK and im wide awake posting this chapter lool i think im a lil cray cray but hey as long as the chapters done thats all that matters ! REVIEW REVIW REVIEW people i live for them !**

**Big s/o to My Boo Jadziwine She Melts My Heart ! TeamJadzwine Right hurr . Also Big S/o to the lovely Shauna9402 she legit gives me life , she's always bursting at the seems *pauz* with new idea's after every chapter i post and they are always amazing ! hopefully i hit the nail on the head with this one. this chapter includes , Dinner, A big Argument , A new Addition and a Big Twist! *laughs evilly* May The Fun Begin! (flash backs is in bold and italic)**

**Enjoy & let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter.**

**Peace, Love & All Things Samcedes **

**-Mimi xo**

Waking up Sam turned over and marveled at the chocolate skinned beauty that was laying beside him , he was transfixed at the way her bountiful breasts raised ever so slightly as she breathed in an out , and the way her eyes fluttered and her perfect lips raised into a small smile as she dreamt, Sam's eyes travelled down her body and his breath hitched as his large calloused fingers gently glided along the 5" claw marks he had made on her right thigh, when a werewolf brands you they leave their claw mark in a place where only they as your partner will see it , so someplace intimate and private , when a werewolf marks you it is for life.

The same with vampire's , yes vampire's bite their victims and kill them but that is when they bite the jugular vein in your neck which is subsequently the fastest way to kill anyone, but when a vampire is branding and marking their territory they bite in 3 places , one place is just above the heart on said lover's pec or breast , the second place is their inner wrist , and thirdly oddly enough is their ring finger as it has been said that the ring finger has a vein that connects straight to the heart.

Sam rubbed his left hand fingers over his scar on his pec and his right hand gently over Aurora's rather large scars on her thigh , he laid back against the pillow, closed his eyes and recollected on how those scars came to fruition...

THE NIGHT BEFORE AFTER THEIR NAP SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ROUND 11:

"_Fuck! harder sammy hmmm right there fuck this pussy ahhh_" _"thats it baby scream for me scream for your sammy"_** sam had aurora pressed against the ceiling with her legs spread eagle and her hands gripping his back and waist whilst he pounded into her faster than a jackhammer giving her a mixture of unrelenting pain and pleasure ,** _"Fuck sammy im gunna cum harder baby faster ... fuck fuck fuck"_ _"arghhh fuck mercy i love this tight pussy baby , you love this dick Say you love this dick" _**smacking her left thigh hard aurora's legs began to go weak and shake with anticipation of the ecstasy she was about to bathe in , she was about to explode **_"FUCKK I LOVE THIS DICK BABY.. SAMMY FUCK IM GUNNA CU... AHHHHJDCHGVEFYVDGSBHDSJ"_ **aurora's speech stuttered and became a string of incoherent sentences as she squirted all over Sam's dick , sam was right behind her , his balls tightened as he began to grind Aurora's hips onto his dick as he mirrored the action **_"FUCKK MERCYY"_** was all that left his voice as he exploded into the condom. **

**Holding onto her waist and aurora holding onto his they descended slowly from the ceiling staring into each other's eyes coming down from both of their highs , landing on the silk laden queen sized bed Sam pulled aurora close to him. **

**Aurora sat up on her elbows and placed small sweet kisses down his jawline whilst her ring finger made circles around the Bite Brand she had left on his chest , **_"Sammy baby im ready" _**she whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.**

**flipping her onto her back sam sat on the left side of her body his green eyes bored into her hazel ones, **_"baby i don't wanna hurt you and trust me this is gunna hurt "_** silencing his worried rambling with a passionate kiss Aurora pulled his right hand up to her lips and kissed every single finger**_ "Im ready baby , im a big girl i want to be yours and only yours i wanna wear your mark with the same amount of pride you wear mine with" _**Aurora watched intently as his whole right hand shape shifted into a massive dog like paw covered in soft white fur with flicks of blonde , with a flick of his wrist four razor sharp talons shot out , wrapping his human arm around her waist he pulled her close , running his tongue along her plump bottom lip aurora opened her mouth granting him full access , tongues battled and neither were bothered about the lack of air they were intaking .**

**As they took turns nibbling and sucking on each other's lips Sam impaled his claws deep into her right thigh eliciting a deep guttural moan from Aurora , hiding her face in his neck she quickly clamped down onto his shoulder until she drew blood , as he hauled his claws across her thigh still deeply impaled within her flesh she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together trying to focus on the kiss rather than the pain.**

**As he retracted his claws he placed 3 tender kisses on her lips before he pulled away from her. **

_"kinky , thats gunna leave a mark in the morning" _**she giggled **_"thats the whole point baby"_** sam winked as he laid beside her pulling her body as close as he could , before they both drifted of into a slumber.**

As sam awoke for the second time he felt his woman not by his side where she belonged , sitting up he smelt her but didn't see her , checking the bathroom he was greeted by a cloud of steam and an even stronger waft of her lotion but not her , running his hand through his hair he decided to check the balcony , BINGO aurora was siting on the edge of the balcony rail wearing an off the shoulder purple crop top and a pair of white skinny jeans with her legs hanging over the side of it crossed **"Good morning lazy"** letting out a small chuckle sam sat next to her on the balcony letting the cool air caress his half naked body , **"good morning beautiful , hey im not lazy i just tend to sleep a lot better when there's a beautiful woman laying next to me "**deflecting his compliments aurora let out a sigh** "Your friends came by earlier"** Sam's smile fell as his body tensed up and he held in a breath he completely forgot that he was only supposed to invite Aurora to dinner then leave , **"Don't worry your pack don't know you spent the night Samuel i lied and told em that you came to invite me to dinner then you left and went into town, you can breath now" **sam exhaled deeply** "thanks baby i thought they knew for a second there god i don't even wanna think about what would happen if my mother knew " **letting out a chuckle he dipped his head to kiss aurora on the cheek but she moved her head to the side deflecting it** "you mean the same mother im supposed to be having dinner with tonight ? well then Thank goodness i lied right otherwise your dirty little secret would've been exposed"** letting out a big sigh aurora closed her eyes and placed her hands on the balcony rail **"you know what i cant be fucked to even try and make you realize how many things were wrong with what you just said , your clothes are on the dresser don't let the door hit ya ass on the way out Evan's" **pushing off of the rail aurora dropped down from the 5 story high balcony landing effortlessly on her feet , all sam could do was watch her walk deeper into the manor garden grounds

confused as fuck.

Aurora needed another persons perspective on this fucked up relationship she has going on , and there was only one person she wanted to involve at this point , making her way to Toci's quarters aurora suddenly stopped and gripped the wall she was close to , her eyes changed to a shade of green you would only find on her lover and the scar on her thigh began to intensely burn , she felt his hands wrapped around her , his chest pressed firmly against her back but he was nowhere to be seen , **"come back to me baby" **Sam's voice resonated deep within her mind , getting louder and louder until it all abruptly stopped , his voice , scent and touch drifted away as quick as it came, composing her self she mentally slapped her self for giving into him so early but now it was to late the bond had been set , no escaping now.

Knocking on toci's door it was a matter of seconds before it was swung open **"Mora what's up? you never come by here anymore "** letting out a big sigh aurora pulled toci into a tight hug **"something fucked up T are you busy ?" **sensing her friend was distressed and in need of serious girl talk toci pulled her into the large bedroom and shut the door **"for you sweetie im always free , now what's going on ?" **, sitting on her bed aurora spilled everything not missing one detail , she needed everything off of her chest and out of her mind.

After at least 40 minutes of non stop talking aurora finally stopped she had kept her gaze and attention on a lose piece of string that was hanging from the bottom of her crop top , finally looking up she wasn't met with judgmental stares , a puzzled look or a wide open mouth instead she was face with toci giving her wide toothy smile that would put the cheshire cat out of business **"Mora ! your in love and may i say it suits you ! i agree with you though he is being an asshole about this whole clan thing and now suddenly he cares which you know your gunna have to confront him about ! and if your worried about what people will say then fuck them people are gunna have an opinion but there are also gunna be people that are happy for you and you just need to remind them that it's your relationship and not theirs, im here for you mora don't keep things bottled up nobody within these castle walls are going to judge you Mara may have something to say about you getting down and dirty with a werewolf but thats mara , we love you no matter what and i will happily go all blood berserk on anyone's ass who tries to hurt you or get in your way and that includes mama Evan's who you are gunna be late for if you don't get your butt ready asap !" **aurora sat there in awe this is why she loved her best friend she thought , **"this is why your best friend toci i love you and i wont keep things from you anymore ughh thanks for reminding me i feel like im getting ready for my death sentence " **as aurora gave toci another tight hug her thoughts went to sam and what he was doing although she was pissed off at him she kinda missed him so instead of showing him that she missed him she was gunna make him pay and see if Dearest Mother Evan's was as clever as everyone made her out to be.

Finally convincing his mother and pack that he was in fact in town this morning and had slept over a lady friend's house sam had run himself a well deserved shower and decided to relax a lil before aurora was due to arrive , if she was still coming after their first lover's argument this morning Sam wasn't feeling too confident that she was going to show up. After 20 minutes in the shower sam finally dragged himself out and got dressed into his trusty black Armani suit with his Unbuttoned white dress shirt combo, slicking his sun kissed blonde hair back into a side quiff sam sprayed his favorite aftershave Paco Rabanne 1 million and he was ready to go. Making his way downstairs he spotted his sister Quinn outside the dinning room.

**"Quinn what are you doing ?" "Im waiting for miss jones sammy , i begged mother to let me escort her in seeing as she did save my life " **quinn let out a nervous chuckle **"oh yeah and mother said to go and sit at the table dinner's almost served"** giving him a beaming smile and small hug quinn went to stand in the foyer and wait for Aurora to arrive, barely having enough time to ask her more before she shot off into the foyer sam shook his head smiling at the excitement that was on his younger sisters face and made his way into the dinner table only to come face to face with his mother.

**"hello samuel how was your day in town?"** she smiled "**it was good mother i just had a walk around you know it was nice to be out of the manor for a little bit "** sam smiled back hoping that his lie was believable enough to keep her questioning at bay, **"thats nice so how did your conversation with Miss jones go ? will we be expecting her? " **"**I'm not sure mother i relayed the invitation to her and left , its entirely up to her whether she comes or not "**_"although the permission to cum last night was up to me" _sam thought** , **Lorelai simply nodded and sipper on her glass of red wine , whilst sam poured himself a small glass of Hennessy.

As aurora reached the Evan's manor she ran her hands down her dress confident that it along with her new hair colour would make sam do a double take , Knocking on the big oak wood door aurora heard an excited squeak and giggle from behind the door , as the door swung open she was met with Quinn smiling widely and jumping up and down in place **"YOU CAME ! YOU CAME ! i was so nervous that you wouldn't come but your here ! " **aurora giggled and smiled at quinn as the young girl grabbed her hand and pulled her into the foyer "**Wow miss jones you look even more beautiful then i remember albeit it was a glimpse but you look positively stunning ! and i LOVE your hair my mother wont let me dye mine " **quinn pouted and ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair **"Please call me Aurora Or Mercy which ever one you like best and may i say what a cutie patootie you are , now before i enter the dinning room what is my damsel in distresse's first name ? " **quinn blushed and kicked the ground with her foot as she averted Aurora's doe like hazel eyes **"Quinn , Quinn Evan's at your service Mercy" **quinn curtseyed and let out a small giggle **, "well cutie patootie quinn please lead the way" **quinn hooked her arm into aurora's and let her into the main dinning room.

As sam focused on Aurora his heart lept out of his chest and he had to take a second to compose his self scanning her from head to toe he was taken aback , from her new rihanna red bum length hair , to her mesh red skater skirt dress that stuck to everyone of her curves all the way down her toned chocolate legs to her Red lace Stilettos , jumping out of his seat he rushed over to pull her chair out for her , brushing her fingers over his hand she gave him a curt smile before she sat down in between lorelai and quinn.

**"Miss jones I'm glad you could make it i was beginning to think you wasn't coming" **lorelai smiled at aurora but everyone could feel some underlying tension at the table **"um well thank you for the invitation Miss Evan's ive got to say i was very surprised when samuel turned up at my door extending the invitation to me , its not everyday a vampire has dinner with werewolves" **aurora gave quinn a large smile as she saw the girl looking at her in awe.

_"if only she wasn't dressed like a whore she'd actually be a pretty girl ... but being a slut comes along with being a vamp i guess_**"** aurora's eyes bulged open as she heard Lorelai's thoughts of her ,_ "never would i allow samuel to go with such a lower class girl as her and the fact that she's an orphan even worse , xavier made sure he slayed those atrocious creatures she called parents" , _that was it as soon as her parents were brought into the equation all bets were off ,gliding her fingers across the scar on her thigh under the table , aurora slyly bit her lip as her eyes turned a shade of bright green that mirrored his own , sam stared into them completely mesmerized, he suddenly felt the scar she had left on his chest start to radiate with heat , his body burning , he felt his body being touched in places that were totally inappropriate at the dinner table , but what was more confusing is that she was touching her own body yet it felt like i was her hands that were on his body as she reached her crotch area Sam started to chug down his glass of iced water as he felt his manhood start to rise. completely breaking the connection between the two aurora decided it was tie to see if miss Evans was as ballsy as she was in her thoughts.

**"you know MISS Evan's its really not nice to think about dead people like that , and have such a low opinion of a guest when you don't know a thing about them" **lorelai's fork dropped onto her plate as she gawped at aurora like she had grown two heads .. **"uhhum quinn go to your room please" "bu but mother !" "QUINN EVANS do not argue with me Your room NOW"** quinn let out a big sigh and muttered underneath her breath **"Goodnight Mercy thank you for coming and saving me , i hope i see you again" **giving her a lingering heart melting hug quinn retired to her bedroom and Lorelai's attention was solely on aurora **"What gives you the right Coffin dweller to read my thoughts ! infiltrate my mind in my own house?"** letting out a chuckle aurora rose from her seat **"okay first off I'm gunna need you to take that bass out of your voice coz your about as threatening as a fucking kitten right now , second of all i prefer my queen sized bed to lay on its more comfortable , and thirdly i didn't infiltrate your pathetic narrow ass mind your the one thats willingly throwing your fucking thoughts around , as old as you are Lorelai Evan's you should know that if you want a vampire to hear it they'll hear it , there's only one slut in this room and I'm staring right at her" **aurora's chest was heaving up and down with anger , rage coursing through her veins **" and trust me my father gave as good as he fucking got but as the old saying says never send a man to do a woman's job seeing as how you precious xavier got slayed by my mother ! who by the way is ten times the woman and mother you will ever fucking be" "ENOUGH! don't you dare talk to my mother like that ! you WILL show her respect her Aurora Amaia Gabriel Jones or you can leave ! i will not tolerate you disrespecting my parents and this house "** his eyes pleaded for forgiveness from her but sam could tell as soon as he stood up he was going to regret it , **"i guess thats my cue to leave then " "OH stop being so fucking immature Aurora" Well Well Well Look who's found his balls i suggest you sit back down and shut your mouth samuel Evan's because you have no fucking say in this discussion , and before you start calling me immature look at you fucking 50 year old mother who started throwing out accusations that she cant fucking back up its disrespectful of me to argue with a woman who is still fucking breathing yet its completely fine when she tarnishes the memory of my Deceased parents who cant fend for themselves? you know what that just shows you how right i was when i said ALL Evan's are cowards , the only one i do like is Quinn and god forbid she grows up to be anything like you ! , you know i came here with the intention of being respectful , to show you all the real aurora behind the title of queen but seeing as how I'm the only fucking mature one at this table i will leave but trust me when i say if EITHER of you darken my doorstep again you'll wish you never did !" "OH ITS LIKE THAT JONES ?" "ITS MOTHER FUCKING IKE THAT EVAN'S"**straightening her dress and pulling her red hair to one side aurora gave lorelai and sam a sickly sweet smile** "Thank you so much for this wonderful dinner" walking out of the dinning room aurora decided to throw a spanner in the works , "oh and lorelai you might want to spend more time with your children Samuel is quite fond of lower class girls" and with a wink and a cute chuckle she was gone.**

Sam's heart had been in his mouth the whole time aurora was scorning him , he knew he should of diffused the situation instead of just sticking to his mothers side now ,** "i've gotta fix this shit she cant mean it , can she ?" **he thought to himself , excusing himself from the dinning room sam ran up to his bedroom and slammed his door he was royally pissed at himself and aurora , how could she pop off at him she's got to have seen that he was just defending his mother right. As sam stood at his balcony he took a deep inhale something was wrong , something was really wrong , the atmosphere felt dark and depressing , the humidity was unbearable he could smell it in the air **"SHIT MERCY**" snatching the suit blazer off of his arm and ripping the white dress shirt off his chest sam lept off of his balcony morphing in mid air , he had to check she was okay , darting through the grounds he pushed himself to the limit going as fast as he could he had to get to her.

Walking through the forrest of Selphira Mercy could feel something , a presence following her every move there was something familiar about this presence but she couldn't put her finger on it , it definitely wasn't sam that she was sure of , as her pace quickened she reached into her purse for the switchblade knife she always keeps handy she felt warm breath upon her neck , and a familiar smell of burnt flesh and Lynx body wash filled her senses,** "Hello Mora long time no see your looking as delectable as ever , ass still phat and all that good stuff " **her heart dropped her whole body tensed _"it cant be"_ she thought , as she slowly turned around she came face to face with the black haired demon that she thought she got rid of a long time ago , putting on her big girl panties she sucked up her fear and fronted him secretly hoping for anyone and anything to interrupt this unwanted reunion **"Azeal i thought i kicked ya ass to the depths of hell where you belong" ** in the blink of aurora's eyes Azeal appeared behind her his hands tracing her hips before gripping them with his taloned fingers **"oh baby that was more like a vacation , i was a lil upset when you didn't join me your missed down there you know satan often asks after you" **letting out a deep chuckle as he took in her scent his wide serpent shaped tongue darted over his top lip before he recoiled in disgust **"Well well well Aurora Jones i didn't peg you for a Mutt Fucker what poor unfortunate soul have you sunk your heathen fangs into"** **"Back off Azeal what the fuck are you doing here anyway?" "That still remains to be seen my love" **as he inched closer to her she moved away** "oh come now Mora dont act so coy with me after all we did use to date" "fuck off Azeal is that what you use to tell everyone ? that we use to date not that you asked me out numerous times and then you got drunk as fuck flashed me your 4" dick then cried about how nobody respects you , how your Satan's son and everyone treats you like a baby?" **as aurora let out a loud chuckle she saw that she was getting to him , in another blink of her eyes Azeal had her pinned tightly against a tree **"Now Now Mora there's no need for low blows Plus im **_*he grinds his hips into her *_** all **_*grinds* _**Grown up now Mora and you dont want to make me mad**

**baby you WILL not like it" "okay first of all i just threw up in my mouth , you tryna be sexy and then quoting The incredible hulk is not a combo i recommend you use again , second of all .." **Aurora head butted Azeal straight in the face sending him flying across the forrest , as she turned round to run she ran straight into his fist knocking her flying **"what the fu...! **" **"tut tut tut Mora come on now is that all you got" **as she stood up azeal got closer just as he was about to lunge for her a loud gut wrenching roar came from within the forrest , giving her a small smirk huge black flaming wings sprouted from Azeal's back** "Until Next Time My love" **and with a wink he was gone.

"Fucking Bastard" as aurora brushed off the leaves that were sticking to her dress , sam ran up behind her picked her up and kissed her passionately **"Dont you EVER fucking run off again do you hear Me!" , **smiling against his lips aurora couldn't help but be turned on at Sam's dominating and possessive attitude towards her** "mmmmm yes daddy" **she giggled ** "now who the fuck was that ?"...**

**DUN DUN DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**lmfao sooooo how did i do ? i hope i didn't confuse anyone, please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**ooh and the dress that aurora wore to the dinner was what rihanna wore to the 2010 AMA's but it had a ruffle mesh skirt instead of a long one :D (just for the visualization lol)**

**SHAUNA9402 - Pm me once you've read it girl coz i know you gone be bursting with idea's lmfaoo hope i did your idea justice and put a lil of my MimiFiction stank on it loool **

**JADZIWINE - i LIVEEE for your reviews honey child so i cant wait to read your thoughts on this one ! :* love you !**


	6. CH5: I Own You

**When Two Clans Collide : Chapter 5 : I Own You**

**hey lovelies ! this is chapter 5 of when two clans collide and i want to thank everyone that has taken the time out to read this story and review it , it means alot to me !.**

**So **Shauna **had me CACKLING with her last review like i choked on air ! , and as she glided into my PM's she then gave me life with this amazing long message about where she would like certain things to go and well what my reader wants my readers get :) oh and i felt like adding another character just for shauna ;) lol**

**This chapter contains A heated argument ,lil bit of Bumpin N Grindin , A Dominate & Possessive Werewolf , a troubling Memory & a Kidnapping. im not feeling too confident about this chapter at all so let me know what your thoughts and if i should improve on any area's or if you liked it its also kinda short my brain has been all over the place today.**

**But without further ado Enjoy & Please Review :) .**

**Peace , Love & All Things Samcedes**

**- Mimi xo **

Wtori56 **- lmfao i thought i was gunna be the only one that laughed at the "yes daddy" part lol glad it made ya chuckle. thank you for reviewing.**

#TeamSamcedes #TeamJadziWine

**Seriously Jadziwine Marry Me Pwetty Please *bats eyelashes* lol **

**Quote Of The Day : **_"Seriously With the Power He Has , He Couldn't Have Given Himself A Bigger Penis ?" _***Mercedes drunk Cackle* **

Throwing Mercy onto her bed sam licked his lips ready to change into trey songs and "dive in" removing his trousers sam did a body roll and swiveled his hips pointing to his manhood as he sang seductively** "This right here's a panty dropper"**Mercy arched her eyebrow and stood up _"he really thinks shit is all cool ?" _she thought to herself , swiveling her hips, running her hand delicately over her Bond mark making him groan in pleasure mercy pushed sam to sit down as she sang whilst keeping a straight face **"Well This Right here's a Dick Flopper"** Sam's smile immediately left his face when she spoke the four words all men hate to hear **"We Need to Talk!".**

**"What about mercy?"** sam looked into her eyes and rubbed his hands together** "oh okay i see since your fucking horny I'm back to mercy now right ? you really don't have a clue what this fucking conversation may be about samuel ?" **sam rolled his eyes at her sudden attitude **"No Aurora i don't but i know your just busting to say something so please Let it all Fucking out ! enlighten me on how we just went from me saving you in the forrest to us now having this conversation" **shaking her head mercy let out a deep sigh** "i see you've left your balls at your mothers dinner table when you practically told me to get out of your house even though your mother was being a world class BITCH towards me for no reason , and all that bullshit the other night about you don't care about the clan wars or the elders you just wanted to be with me ! do you have any idea how much that took for me to actually say yes and to let my feelings show and be happy for once and you know what i was happy until you did that whole sigh of relief / im ashamed what the fuck is my mother gunna think speech on the balcony , you made me like i was less than nothing to you like all you wanted was just to fuck me and get the sexual tension out the way ,well congradu-fucking-lations samuel you fucked me in every which way fucking possible and im glad you enjoyed it because thats the last time you will ever be getting all of this chocolate honey , and you know what is the fucking icing on the goddamn cake in all of this is that i was actually stupid enough to let YOU of all people Brand me , Binding me to you for eternity when right now i cant even stand to be in the same room as you , ! you make me feel loved but you can also make me feel so alone , you make me feel wanted and special but its you that can also make me feel like shit ! i just think this whole stupid relationship , fuck buddies , forbidden love thing what ever the fuck we're calling it is one big mistake, i was stupid to think i actually loved you , don't love you i could never love somebody that can make me feel so high and then turn around and shoot me down in the next second."**feeling the rage burn within him sam stood up and slammed Aurora against the wall causing her hands to grip his arms **"TAKE IT BACK ! NOW MERCY you know i can take everything you fucking throw at me but don't YOU DARE tell me that you don't love me don't you dare stand there and lie to me mercy i did everything i fucking could to get you i bent over backwards for you to see that i care about you that i LOVE you and for you stand here and tell me that its all been one big lie is something im not standing for " **her whole body shook and shuddered as Sam's deep voice vibrated through her whole body , her facade was dropping she couldn't show him that she was weak , that she was in pain , that she needed him more than he needed her she just couldn't **"read my lips samuel I DONT LOVE YOU" **as one lone tear came pouring down her cheek sam growled and gripped both of mercy's thighs with both of his large hands running his thumb over her Bond mark she let out a loud moan that went straight to Sam's crotch **"Your killing Me baby , you telling me that this don't mean nothing to you"** Sam looked deep into her eyes as he dragged her hand over his own bond mark , **"I OWN YOU aurora jones and there's nothing that you can say or do that will change that Your mine and mine only do you understand me ?"** Aurora kept her head down as she bit her lip trying not to be so turned on by his forceful attitude towards her.

Thrusting his erection into her core sam growled into her ear **"Do you Understand me mercy!?" "ahh yes sammy"** biting her lip mercy looked him deep in the eyes as they both caressed each other's bond marks , running his fingers over her lace thong sam quickly moved the thin piece of material out of the way and dipped his fingers into her honey pot causing her back to arch and her fangs to decline , **"look at me mercy , look at me whilst i finger fuck you" **as mercy opened her eyes sam's breath hitched & his pants tightened even more as he noticed her eyes were once more the colour of green that you would only see on him.

**"i love you mercy dont ever fucking forget it !" "ahhh I love you sammy im sorry i doubted yoOUUU " **her voice escalated in pitch as his thrusts got harder and he continuously hit her spot , satisfied that she knew who the boss was sam brought her to the brink of her orgasm and removed his fingers leaving her there horny as fuck and now pissed off.

**"Really Samuel? REALLY? ugh you know what can you just go please , im tired, horny and now fucking pissed off again plus im sure mother dearest will be wondering where her precious lil sammy is "** rolling her eyes mercy made her way into the bathroom to run herself a cold shower.

As mercy stripped to her bra and thong sam walked into the bathroom to say goodbye , **"mercy baby im goi...Holy Fuck woman are you tryna kill me?"** biting his lip sam walked behind mercy and wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling her scent , running his left hand to the back of her neck he gripped it gently and bent her over the sink **"fuck the things i could do to that ass baby" **biting her lip mercy was getting tired of this whole teasing bullshit so she took matters into her own hands , as she arched her back she started grinding on Sam's manhood **"hmm actions speak louder than words sammy boy" **

just as sam was about to rip of her thong and show exactly who Sandalio samuel Evans was his phone began to ring **"you have got to be fucking kidding me" **he threw his head back in defeat as he pulled his phone out from his back pocket and answered it **"WHAT?!" "Samuel evans who the fuck do you think your talking to like that ? you better check your tone" "um.. sorry mother what's wrong?" "you need to bring your ass home thats what when you live in my house under my roof you'll abide by my rules and i don't remember saying you could leave " "argh im not a child mother im a grown ass man" **as sam started to argue with his mother on the phone mercy decided it was time to have a lil fun , just as Sam's mother was about to respond mercy sat on the sink smiling sweetly before she pulled sam towards her letting out a loud echoing moan **"hmm fuck SAMMY right there Daddy Fuck your so big baby" **mercy tried to keep her cool as she saw Sam's horrified expression , **"ahhh FUCK sammy fuck this pussy " "SAMUEL EVANS WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" **Lorelai's voice came booming through the phone pulling sam out of his aurora induced trance , **"uh umm ummm" "GET THE FUCK HOME NOW" **was the last thing sam heard before his mother hung up on him , giving sam another sickly sweet smile mercy jumped off the sink and walked towards her walk in shower **"Goodnight Sammy Shut the door on your way out please " **sam merely backed out of the bathroom baffled at what just happened he knew as soon as he got home he was definitely going to be getting an earful from his mother.

after her nice relaxing shower mercedes put on a new Red bra and lace boy shorts set on and walked into her walk in closet to put her jewelry away as she walked back into her bedroom she could sense something was wrong , as he fangs made an appearance her senses were on high alert , surveying the room she saw that nothing as out of the ordinary and let out a sigh of relief and as she made her way to her side of the bed the balcony doors swung open and a big gust of wind followed . **"what the fuck those were locked" **making her way warily over to shut the doors she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist , **"my my my look at that body , miss jones you never cease to amaze me" **struggling to release herself from his grip mercy's arms swung wildly trying to punch him** "now now now mora there's no need for violence especially when your dressed like that and there's a bed right there i'd rather work out our tensions the fun way"** **"Fuck you Azeal you know i'd rather fuck a zombie then touch your tiny ass dick , thats if i could FIND it or you could for that matter "** tightening his grip on her waist almost crushing her spine **"again with the dick jokes mercy ? you know i really am being gracious JUST flirting with you , when you know full well i can just take it from you ! and fuck you way better than that mutt boyfriend of yours does" "you fucking touch me azeal and i'll rip your balls off and use them as fucking chew toys for y hell hounds anyway why the fuck are you here ?" "you always did have such a sexy way with words Mora , im here because satan has asked for you to come to hell to see him he says something about your parents made a bargain or something " "Fuck that i made a promise to myself that i would never go back there and i intend on keeping it" "argh you know what im tired of this whole resisting attitude you got going on , now i can either drag you there by your hair or you can come nicely " "FUCK YO.." **before mercy had the chance to finish her sentence she was silenced with a hard upper cut punch knocking her out completely** "guess its the hard way then" **picking her up bridal style Azeal walked to the balcony and with a flex of his shoulders two flaming black wings grew from his back , taking off into the night sky making their way to the portal of hell Azeal looked down at an unconscious Aurora and whispered in her ear** "Dream Aurora Dream of what you try so hard to block out let your bonded see what you've hid from him" ! .**

Sam had finished receiving an ear bashing from his mother and was now sound asleep but something wasn't right his body was trying to tell him something , as a sickly feeling washed over him sam sprung up from his slumber with a searing pain shooting through his bond mark , as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed he stumbled to the balcony to get some air** "what the fuck is going on with me"**he mumbled under his breath, sam started to feel light headed his mind swirled until finally there was nothing but PITCH BLACK.

**"Mama NOO PLEASE SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME "**Sam's ears sprung to attention** "AURORA" **he screamed her name but no sound came out , as the screaming got louder Sam vision got clearer he was now standing in a bedroom but not his own , as he surveyed the room he came face to face with the love of his life laying broken on the floor clutching her dying mother to her chest, this was a scene that had already been played out , this wasn't a dream or even a nightmare , this was a memory , it was Aurora's memory.

**"Mama please don't leave me i need you , i love you please don't go i cant live without you.. i just cant" **Sam's heart broke into a million pieces as he watched his normally tough as nails fiercely strong stone faced Love break down right in front of him, he felt her pain , he felt the need the want the sadness and anger coursing through her veins now flowing through his, **"Aurora listen to me , i am so proud of you sweetie We are so proud of you , i love you with all of my heart do you hear me ! i will always watch over you my darling we will never be too far from you because we'll alwa..Always bbb..be here"**Amaia took in shallow ragged breaths as she laid her hand above aurora's heart before her hand fell in aurora's lap , her breathing slowing down before it came to an abrupt stop.

**"NO NO SOMEBODY ...anybody" **what started off as a scream turned into a mere whisper as aurora rocked her mother's lifeless body back and forth , not being able to bare his woman falling apart before his eyes sam ran towards aurora to take her in his arms only to be hit with an invisible forcefield halting him in his mission to comfort his woman, as aurora laid her mother down and closed her eyes sending her off into an everlasting state of sleep an echoing clap came from a dark corner of the large cold room and spine shivering blood curdling scraping sound came from a bloody knife being hauled across the brick wall , **"what a fantastic performance honestly you nearly brought me to tears , such a shame she always was such a pretty woman"** a muffled voice echoed around the room as a short woman stepped out of the shadows in a long black hooded robe that covered her face._ "that voice is familiar"_sam thought to himself ,** "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" **breaking out of his thoughts sam watched as aurora rose to her feet and fronted the hooded stranger , the woman simply gave mercy a glowing smile and within seconds Sam's world came crashing down around him, his eyes bulged in horror as he backed away from the scene in horror _"no way No fucking way"_ sam fell to his knees as tears poured from his eyes , as he took a deep breath in the familiar dizzy feeling took hold of him and he was once more surrounded by darkness only to awake in his bedroom , standing to his feet and gripping the edge of the balcony rail Sam's brain worked in overdrive trying to figure out what the fuck he just witnessed.

Aurora May not have known who that smile belonged to but sam sure as hell did , that smile comforted him when ever he scraped his knee as a child , that smile sang him lullaby's as he drifted off to sleep , that smile baked him cakes on his birthday and praised him whenever he did something right , that smile belonged to his mother Lorelai Evans.

Waking up mercy felt as though she was encased in fire , the unbearable heat clinging to her skin , sweat pouring off of her body , her head pulsated in pain , the distinctly familiar scent of burning flesh and the sound of lost souls screaming filled the air , as she tried to move her hands she realized she was shackled to two titanium poles in a star fish position , **"ahh i remember the countless nights i had you chained up in that very position don't you Aurora" **aurora's stomach dropped, bile hit the back of her throat , she cowered as she felt his presence get closer to her, running the blade of his knife down her spine the unknown male pulled her hair to one side keeping his blade pressed firmly against her he licked her shoulder blade all the way up to her neck , **"oh come now baby don't cower i would never hurt you...much" **aurora's shivered with disgust as he licked her , her eyes bulged open _"fuck"_ she internally screamed ,tensing her body she knew what was about to come , making his way to the front of her the mystery male licked his lips at the sight of aurora's body , **"now lets see if we can jog your memory" **closing her eyes tight and biting her bottom lip hard aurora waited **"what's my name aurora?" **and with a forceful flick of his wrist the sword swooped down and lacerated her stomach causing her to bite down so hard on her bottom lip she drew blood muffling her scream **"Don't let him hear you scream mercy don't give him the satisfaction" **she chanted over and over in her head after 6 more lacerations to the stomach an chest aurora had not screamed once.

Making his way over to her he licked the blood off her stomach and stopped below her bottom lip **"WHAT IS MY FUCKING NAME AURORA?**" he screamed whilst slapping her hard across the face , yet not even a groan left her mouth , **"it seems we're gunna have to take it up a notch huh " **walking over to a withered old wooden wardrobe that had numerous scratch marks on it he retrieved an iron poker that had been welded at the end into a letter L , aurora's breathing faltered her words stuttered she knew all to well what was coming and she swore to herself she would never go through it again , closing her eyes tight she had at least 5 minutes of spare time before her nightmares became a reality , reaching into her inner most thoughts she thought of sam , whispering his name she prayed to anyone that would answer that sam could hear her.

**"sam, sammy please i need you sam !" **shooting awake for the second time that night sam gasped for air clutching his chest he felt something wet as he looked down he saw multiple lacerations across his chest , hearing aurora's voice his breathing settled **"sammy please if you can hear me i need you oh god i need you, i've been taken hostage in hell , i fear by the time you get here it'll be too late ! i want you to know sammy i love you "** as tears stained his face sam had already morphed into his wolf form and was now bounding his way through the woods praying he would reach hell's gate in time **"Mercy im coming ! im coming my love hold on for me i love you ".**

opening her eyes aurora blinked the tears away he had heard her and he was on his way but it was already too late, sucking in her pride she wanted to stall him for a little clinging onto the last moments she had as herself before she turned , **"Lucian" **she barely whispered , he visibly shuddered and bit his lip **"now that wasn't so bad was it , i see you've gotten yourself bonded ? and to a fucking mutt no less aurora , im hurt but we can change that " **flashing her an evil smile lucian blew onto the iron poker instantly setting it alight as he blew out the flames the illuminating red that encased the usually black poker mocked aurora , taunting her .

Lucian stood at 6 ft 3 towering over Aurora's 5'3 frame his hair was as black as his soul always in a swooped back quiff settled in between the two horns that resided on either side of his head , his body was ripping with muscles , scars covering his entire back chest and arms , tattoo's of demonic symbols and scroll Scriptures plagued his back , chest and arms , his eyes were a crystal blue that could burn through to your soul or melt you on the spot , his usual attire consisted of baggy leather trousers and combat boots , chains hung from the loopholes of the trousers and his trusty knife settled in the waistband , on the outside he looked like every female vampire's or human emo's wet dream but on the inside he was a demon of the highest calibre taking pleasure in peoples suffering and pain , feasting on peoples sadness & fear his every waking thought was evil , he was born to kill , conquer , fuck , and bring pain to any and everyone. Lucian had gotten a taste of aurora many years ago when she ran away from home facing her own demons , she seeked refuge in a sweet man who wooed her and pandered to her every need until one day he wanted to go further with her he wanted a more intimate relationship with her but aurora said No she made it clear that she needed a friend not a lover , Lucian didn't take to kindly to this news and his true colours and intentions came flooding out , he kidnapped mercy and took her to the depth of hell where he resided , him and his brother Azeal along with their father Satan , he held her captive for 3 years , he laid a spell on her that changed her completely inside and out , she was no longer Aurora Jones She became Mania meaning Goddess of hell , her eyes turned as black as a raven's feathers , her hair became a deep purple with flicks of black running through it , she was at his beck and call , she was his slave , his lover , and his own personal assassin.

smiling fondly at some of the memories he shared with the woman before him , he closed his eyes tightly his whole body tensed as he he spoke the bonding spell altering it slightly to fit with the situation at hand with her already once being his slave but the bond had broke , **"Я правитель ваш мир еще раз Я хозяин своего домена Ваше тело и душа моя изучить он на мою руку будешь чувствовать боль вы достойны носить мой бренд внимания вы ищете вы найдете ни в одной другой человек вы будете делать мои приказы и борьбы на моей стороне как мой бездушный бессердечным темные стороны невесты войны "** ( translation: _"i am the ruler of your world once more I am the master of your domain Your body & soul is mine To explore it is at my hand you shall feel pain you are worthy to wear my brand the attention you seek you will find in no other man you will do my bidding and fight by my side as my soulless heartless dark side war bride"_) as he finished the spell he stuck the piping hot iron poker on aurora's wrist setting her skin ablaze, tears of blood left aurora's eyes and poured down her cheeks it was too late for screaming too late for fighting , she was gone , her body shook fiercely the chains on her shackles creating a symphony of clanking noises against the titanium poles, her hands clenched and unclenched as an unbearable pain ripped through her body as though a demon inside was tearing at her flesh trying to release itself , her once warm , emotion filled hazel eyes had disappeared and was now replaced with a lackluster black covering her Sclera (white part of your eye) and pupil. Aurora's hair turned a deep purple erasing every trace of red that was previously there, Letting out a shrill blood curdling scream aurora's body fell limp.

**"Mania?"** raising her head slowly aurora clenched her hands and raised her eyebrow shattering the shackles and leaving a pile of dust where the titanium poles originally stood , Lucian furrowed his eyebrows _"what kind of fuckery is this she was never this strong before" he thought to himself _letting out a chuckle Aurora walked towards lucian **"thats because she never fucked and bonded with a werewolf when you first enslaved her looks like aurora upgraded on your ass and gave me all the power for free " "ENOUGH you are my slave Mania and you will Respect Me and speak when i Tell you too Do you fucking understand me " **all of the sassiness that she was just filled with had gone as quickly as it came she returned back to the loyal slave she was made to be all those years ago "**Yes Master" "Good now get your ass over here and greet your master properly"** walking towards him Mania was unfazed by what was about to happen but Aurora for was somewhere deep down inside her internally cringed and shuddered with disgust , as she stood in front of him Lucian pulled her aggressively to his chest , slamming his lips on hers he rammed his tongue down her throat , this wasn't a loving kiss this wasn't even a sexy rough kiss , this was a demonic possessive aggressive kiss , this was a cruel demon forcing his dominance down her throat Literally.

As his hands roamed her body grabbing at her boobs and smacking her ass leaving stinging red marks , his bedroom door flew off its hinges ,"PUT MY WOMAN THE FUCK DOWN " breaking the kiss Aurora stood emotionless , **"oh look its the big bad wolf , did you huff and puff to break that door down or did you head butt it with those gigantic lips of yours?"** standing behind aurora lucian wrapped his arms around her waist , Sam's fists clenched his blood boiled **"GET your fucking slimy hands off of my woman demon" **giving her a kiss on the neck and slap on the ass lucian smiled at Sam and that was it sam saw red as he hurtled towards lucian sam was met with a roundhouse kick to the face sending him flying backwards. Letting out a deep laugh lucian studied Sam's confused features ,** "aurora WHAT THE FUCK" "'Mania come" **walking straight past sam aurora took her place by lucian , **"You see sam your too late , aurora no longer belongs to you not that she did in the first place you was merely a place holder until i wanted her again" "Nah i think you'll find she does fucking belong to me because as long as im still breathing aurora belongs to me and only me not some insignificant dick like you" "that whole breathing part can be changed" d**ancing his fingers down aurora's neck lucian pushed her hair out of the way as he kissed up he neck as aurora stared at sam with no emotion on her face no readable body language _"what the fuck has he done to my baby"_sam thought to himself , as lucian kissed higher he bit and licked the shell of her ear before he groped her ass "You fucking touch her one more time and the first thing im doing is ripping your dick off and shoving it down your throat " **"ugh i grow tired of you mutt " **walking towards a seat that at the back of the insanely large room Lucian looked over his shoulder and shouted **"Mania Kill Him" ...**

**dun dun dahhhhhhhh **

**How did i do ? let me know what you all thought REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW i live for em!**

**sorry it was a bit short today guys my brains a lil scrambled. next chapter will be longer.**

***reclines in my chair and sips tea***


	7. INTERLUDE : Samuel's Chamber Experience

**When Two Clans Collide : INTERLUDE**

**Hi Lovelies this is an interlude that does carry on from where i left off but its a little twist before i carry on with chapter 6 , this is just something to pass the time by for you guys until chapter 6 is posted tomorrow. **

**This Chapter Includes a Dominatrix , Smut , & A little Secret. + its kinda short you guys but chapter 6 will more than make up for it :) **

**Big S/o To The lovely Shauna! i know she loves a bit of dominating smut :p lol.**

**Over the weekend i was a clumsy cow and i fell down the stairs Injuring my ankle:( i was in agony and the gorgeous Jadziwine cheered me up and kicked my ass into gear to write a new chapter so i wrote this interlude as well as chapter 6 for you all , Me & Jadziwine decided to tie the knot *shows off my gummy ring* lol she couldn't help falling in love with me what with my lovable charm and love of tea lmao foreal though i am so happy i decided to write when two clans collide because i got to talk to her and we instantly became BFF's she is beyond phenomenal , she makes me smile every day, keeps me motivated , gives me inspiration and never fails to make me laugh. So this interlude is dedicated to Her coz she got on my ass for it *pauz* lol Tamara You are in every sense of the word EPIC i love yewwwww 3 ****#****TeamJadziwine**

**So without further ado here is The interlude hope you all enjoy it Please Review & tell me what you thought of it . RATED M : Sinfully Smutty.**

**Peace Love & All Things Samcedes**

**- Mimi Xo **

***Polishes my halo in a corner and reads my bible to conserve my innocent mind* lmao**

The words _"kill him"_ replayed over and over again in her mind as she stood there staring at his piercing green eyes, walking towards lucian she decided to take a chance and speak out of turn.

Standing in front of lucian Aurora bit her lip as he stared deep into her soulless eyes **"Master can i keep him pretty please? i've always wanted a pet, and it seems like such a shame to waste a cute little mutt like him" **licking the shell of his ear she ran her hand down his chest stopping just above the waistband of his trousers hoping to sway his decision, as he took a sharp intake of breath lucian thought this was perfect why kill him when he can torture him and drag the Evan's name through the mud in the process.

**"well i suppose i could allow it since you have been such a good girl , and you are the best torturer i know ... aside from me of course"** giving Aurora a stomach churning deviant smile he slapped her ass hard and grabbed her left cheek , palming it savoring the feel, seeing Sam clench his jaw in a fit of anger and jealousy only made lucian want to touch her more , defile the body he had once owned , show samuel Evan's that with a snap of his fingers aurora would do ANYTHING he wanted her to , but alas he had to leave on a personal quest assigned to him by his father Satan.

**"Mania when i return i want you in my chamber we need to get ... reacquainted , now take your mutt to your chambers and NO funny business Mania remember i own your fucking body Do you understand me and if i find out that scrappy doo over there has touched you i'll make you pay and i'll make HIM wish he was never born" **and with that harsh warning left floating in the air he left leaving sam & aurora alone , he wanted so badly to just take her in his arms and hold her but this was not his mercy , his aurora , this was a soulless shell a mere shadow of the perfection he use to lay eyes upon , void of any emotions incapable of feeling anything other than pain.

sauntering over to sam she bound his hands together tightly giving him no means to escape, walking closely behind her towards her chamber sam couldn't help but stare at her ass , the sam ass he had worshipped less than 2 days ago , the same ass he slapped, grabbed, and kissed as he plunged deep inside of her making her writhe in a combination of pain and pleasure , the very same ass that Belonged to HIM, **"You know its not good manners to stare at a woman's ass slave"** Aurora's voice sprung him out of his day dream , grabbing him by his neck before he had a chance to even stutter out a syllable sam was thrown in the air his back slamming hard against a large red oak wood table that was suspended in the air.

"Связав его кости" ("Bind His Bones") once those words left aurora's mouth multiple thick linked chains came alive at her command winding around Sam's legs dragging them apart , they held his arms captive above his head , he let out a wince and a yelp as he felt the cold metal dig deep into his skin.

Locking the bedroom door Aurora walked over to a bare wall that was located at the back of the large boudoir , pressing her hand against a lone brick that was a darker shade of grey than the rest it receded deeper into the wall creating a doorway , Sam's jaw dropped as he saw a hidden room full to the brim of torture toys _"holy shit what the fuck am i gunna do ?" _he thought to himself , fighting against his bonds he grunted in pain as the struggling only caused the thick metal chains to sink deeper into his arms and hands on a voyage to rid him of his flesh and snake their way around his bones.

**"Tut Tut Tut are you trying to run away from me slave ? thats not very nice especially when i have all these toys for us to play with"** letting out a cute but sinister giggle aurora pulled a long black whip from its glass case and a blindfold , this whip wasn't an ordinary whip though this whip was far more sinister , this whip was encased in a hard leather shell and at the end of each tassel lay a thousand tiny sharp prongs that just begged to be raked through fresh flesh , Sam's heart leapt when he saw her selected tool of torture.

With a click of aurora's fingers the floating table slammed its self to the ground landing on all 4 of its thick oak wood carved legs , throwing her leg over his waist aurora climbed onto the table , dragging one finger down his chest she smirked as she felt him shudder beneath her. Standing up on the table aurora place her legs in-between Sam's open one's **"What is your name slave ?"** dangling the whips tassels over his bare chest Aurora heard no reply , and with a flick of her wrist the whip crashed down on his skin dragging parts of his flesh with it knocking the wind out of him in the process , **"I said WHAT IS YOUR NAME SLAVE ?"**still she got no reply , after 3 more harsh lacerations to his chest she watched him intently as he bit his lips in an attempt not to scream out in agony she saw he was now drawing blood , licking her lipsshe sunk to her knees grinding her pulsating core against his manhood , leaning forward Aurora licked the blood that was now dribbling down his chin from the corners of his mouth before she sucked his entire bottom lip into her mouth making sure she didn't waste a drop of blood that was leaving the wound on his lip.

A soft moan left him as she released his bottom lip with a pop his hands fought against his bonds aching to touch her, placing the blind fold over his eyes gently aurora's hands travelled down his neck to his chest digging her finger nails into his bloody flesh she whispered in his ear **"Looks like we'll have to name you then Pup...hmmm what should we call you"** arching her back her tongue was dangerously close to his neck **"How about ... Lassie?..no too girly , ooo what about Snoopy? ..nope too childish "** Sam's whole body vibrated as her hot breath was on his neck , he ached for her , but as she checked off more pet names for him he began to get agitated he hated when people called him names that disrespected him heritage when people see a werewolf they automatically wanna call you scooby doo , **"I GOT IT im gunna call you Rover ! " **letting out a deep seductive chuckle against his neck aurora sat up in his lap her nails caressing his arms and chest , studying his face she noticed his jaw was clenched as tight as it could.

**"What's wrong rover you don't like your new name?" **Aurora playfully pouted as she swirled on his lap **"My name is sam" **raising her eyebrow she grabbed his chin pursing his lips together **"Im sorry i didn't hear you be a good boy and SPEAK UP "**shaking his head violently from left to right knocking her hand away Sam's nostrils flared in anger **"I SAID MY NAME IS FUCKING SAM DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"** letting her fangs decline Aurora's fingers gripped Sam's neck as she sunk her fangs deep into his flesh feeding him a heady concoction of bone shattering pain and orgasmic pleasure , as he let out a loud yelp and a small scream in pain she licked the raining droplets of blood that trickled from his puncture wound down his god like pecs , **"I really don't like it when people raise their voice to me rover ESPECIALLY when they are beneath me .. in more than one way's " **ferociously tearing back into his neck Sam's whole body jolted against Aurora's in agony **"FUCKKKKKK STOPP OH GOD DONTT PLEASE STOP! HAVE SOME MERCY please remember FUCK" i**gnoring his screams Aurora's tongue licked around his wound the pain now subsiding he was slowly losing his will power falling into a black pit of pleasure , grabbing his hair Sam tried his hardest to focus on anything other than the way he was pitching a tent in his trousers and was close to going primal on her ass and trying to bust out of the chains that held him captive.

Sam had become accustomed to Aurora feasting on him whilst they made mind blowing love and it always gave him a pure orgasmic feeling but he had to remind himself that this wasn't his mercy although all the tricks she was pulling on his body every lick suck nip and bite was erotic and familiar to him , letting out a low deep growl he had caved in , willingly giving his body to the temptress that was grinding above him.

Tearing her lips away from his neck Aurora Let out a groan in pleasure **"So Sweet Rover " **rubbing her leg against his erection her hand travelled to his belt ripping it from his trousers in a matter of seconds **"ARGH please stop your not mercy your not mercy"** she heard him whisper this mantra repeatedly to himself over and over again as the blindfold hit his pained eyes from her if this was wrong why did it feel so right , so familiar , so natural.

Swirling her tongue around his bond mark from her as she danced her fingers around her own her eyes focused in on every expression his face made , every purse of his perfect plump lips and every wrinkle of his nose as he moaned in pleasure , turning a shade of green only her lover could mirror Aurora leaned in and brushed her lips with his removing his blindfold in one swift move , **"Don't tell me you you don't know your mercy when you see her Sammy " **his eyes flung open at the mention of his name , his name rolling off of her tongue was the sweetest sound he had heard all day , **"MERCY its you holy fuck baby"** letting out a loud guttural roar Sam's head lunged forward and captured her lips in an aggressive possessive passionate kiss **"Get these fucking chains off me baby NOW"** he moaned against her bottom lip , moving her lips from his to recite a command Sam's lips attacked her neck sucking and biting at every piece of available flesh he could reach.

**"Освободить его" **("Release Him") no sooner did those words leave her mouth the heavy chains dropped limply to the floor with a loud clunk and sam had flipped her over dominating every each of her body **"Don't you EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN MERCY YA HEAR ME ?" **Sam's eyes burned with intense lust, fire , passion and love , Aurora formed her lips into a playful pout as she stared into his eyes **"oww man i kinda liked you chained up beneath me begging for me to stop Argh don't please stop "** Aurora chuckled as she mocked Sam's begging .

Growling in her ear Sam's hand travelled down her body and roughly cupped her pussy causing her back to arch and her mocking to decease , **"Now your gunna be the one screaming sweetheart only this time you'll be hearing AHH PLEASE DONT STOP SAMMY" **smacking her thigh and grabbing her ass sam sucked her bottom lip, Aurora's hands were clawing at his back her legs were clinging onto his waist giving him barely enough room to satisfy her "**Now this simply wont do mercy" **biting his lip sam sat up and hovered over her body **"what is it you say.. ahh Связав ее кости"** ("Bind Her Bones")Aurora's eyes bulged open as she heard his deep voice vibrate throughout her whole body speaking her native tongue, before she could reach out pull him into another spine tingling kiss , the same cold metal chains that were previously tethered to sam were now wrapping themselves around her naked flesh digging deep into her causing her to moan out in pleasure.

**"FUCK"** her body writhed against him begging for some contact **"i need you sammy fuck the foreplay i need you inside me NOW" **Sam's eyes flickered to a dark green that sent shivers straight to her core , the lust he had building up inside him was taking over , ripping his trousers off he attacked her lips as his hands roamed every inch of her body leaving now place untouched, **"Крепче, раздвинула ноги" **("Tighter , Spread her legs") as sam let out his demand against her lips the chains went to work spreading her legs further apart and wrapped around her tighter , climbing down her body sam left one hand gripping her waist as he kissed her inner thighs , removing his boxers sam blew against her clit **"Look at that pretty pussy Mercy , is it all for me baby ?" **running his tongue from the bottom of her slit to her clit sam watched as he body shuddered and reacted to his tongue** "ah yes sammy its all for yooUUUU" **her voice trailed off into moans as sucked her clit into his mouth **"FUCK sammy stop playing Fuck Me baby fuck me hard "**humming against her clit sam released it with a pop making aurora's head spin and her hips to buck** "Your wish is my command baby"**.

Crawling back up her body sam placed his arms either side of her head and positioned his dick in front of her opening "Look me in the eyes mercy watch me whilst i make LOVE to you " Sam's lips attached themselves to Aurora's and battled for domination as he entered her raw they both let out a moan in undeniable pleasure never once breaking the kiss **"Fuck fuck harder daddy hmm right there fuck me deep sammy"** ... **"ahh fuckk this tight little pussy you love it when i fuck you hard don't you aurora"**...** "mmmm oh my god yes daddy FUCK RIGHT THERE SAMMY DONT STOP PLEASE DONT EVER FUCKING STOP" **looking into each others eyes they saw one anothers ecstasy rising , their orgasms building , their lust and love wrapping one another's body and their souls intertwining as Sam's thrusts got faster and deeper.

Aurora threw her head back in pleasure unable to contain the screams and moans that were escaping her **"RIGHT THERE SAMMY FUCK SHIT FUCK IM GUNNA CUM IM GUNNA CUUU...AHHHSJHDSJDHJ MMMM "** Aurora squirted all over Sam's dick as he hit her G spot continuously , as she swirled her hips in ultimate bliss and ecstasy sam had a tight grip on the chains that were holding mercy's hands captive , as his orgasm built and built he ripped the chain links clean off the table , chain links flew every where as he released his see inside of his haven whilst screaming her name.

Dropping his head into her neck they were wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight , laying a passionate kiss on her lips sam spoke the words that made the heavy chains drop to the floor once more freeing her feet as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed , laying next to her sam wrapped their naked body's up in the silk sheets that encased the bed.

**"I thought i lost you , i thought you were ... his , i've never seen a person's eyes so dark before so lost and alone " **pulling her closer to his body her felt their heart beats reach out to each other settling into an in synch rhythm only they knew who to compose,** " i had to make it believable sammy otherwise things would have gone a lot worse you see the last time i was here i gave myself willingly i was a lost soul trying to find some sort of affection , i seeked it within the wrong person , he toyed with my emotions as they were children's playthings , he used me for his own satisfaction , his entertainment , he used me to try and fill an aching hole that craved affection and attention , i didnt belong to anyone , thats how i was years ago i had no purpose once upon a time , i didn't belong to anyone but this time i belong to you Sandalio samuel Evans , nothing is greater than the bond we share my heart and soul aren't his to take anymore hell they don't even belong to ME anymore and thats because they reside with you Sammy" **Sam's heart was overfilled with happiness , pride , joy , and love , this woman laying beside him , this goddess meant everything to him and it was about time he started showing it as tears fell he took her cheek in the palm of his hand as he stared deep into her eyes **"Aurora Amaia Gabriel Jones you own my heart and soul and every fibre of my being , your it for me , i see no other , when i am with you mercy everything becomes so clear all the stresses i face on a daily bases melt away , when your in my arms i feel our heartbeats fall into synch , i feel your heart beat and i rejoice in knowing that it beats only for me , your my goddess my queen my woman and i shall honor you as such , i shall worship you from now until forever make no mistake mercy every fight you face i will be by your side facing it with you every problem you have every burden you bare i will gladly take them and help you through every single one of them , i will keep a permanent smile on that gorgeous face of yours because you don't deserve to frown , i will keep the tears from falling late at night , i'll always be the one to hold you tight , to kiss you and love you like your supposed to be loved ! I LOVE YOU AURORA JONES"** wiping at her eyes trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay Aurora looked deep into Sam's eyes **"and i love you my king ты моя любовь к вечности вы всегда будете моим " ("You are my love for eternity you will always be mine" **giving each a long passionate kiss they held each other tightly sighing in contentment .

**"Now what are we gunna do about lucian?"...**

**ooooopppp what did you guy's think ? *hands Jadziwine a Cigarette*;) *inside joke* lmfaoo **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW you guys i live for them :D **


End file.
